Érase Una Vez
by Kassandra L. K
Summary: SxS —AU—. Se enamoraron, se comprometieron, se entregaron. Lo único que faltó fueron los celos.
1. Truly Madly Deeply: Enamoramiento

Card Captor Sakura ©CLAMP.

Canción de fondo: "Truly Madly Deeply" de Savage Garden.

* * *

**X**

**Érase Una Vez…  
**  
**xXx**

_Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, seré tu fantasía, seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, todo lo que necesitas  
Te amo más con cada respiro, verdadera, loca, profundamente… Seré fuerte, seré fiel porque estoy contando con  
Un nuevo comienzo, una razón para vivir, un significado más profundo_

_Quiero pararme junto a ti en una montaña, quiero bañarme contigo en el océano  
Quiero permanecer así para siempre, hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí_

_Y cuando las estrellas brillan fuertemente en el cielo violeta… haré un deseo, lo mandaré al Cielo, entonces te hará llorar  
Las lágrimas de felicidad por todo el placer y la certeza de que estamos rodeados por el confort y la protección  
De los poderes más grandes, en horas solitarias, las lágrimas te devoran_

_¿Acaso no puedes verlo, cariño?  
No tienes que cerrar los ojos porque esta de pie frente a ti  
Todo lo que necesitas seguramente vendrá_

_Seré tu sueño, seré tu deseo, seré tu fantasía, seré tu esperanza, seré tu amor, todo lo que necesitas  
Te amo más con cada respiro, verdadera, loca, profundamente…_

**X**

_¿Alguna vez has notado como todos los cuentos de hadas comienzan así? Supongo que es como… un lema o algo. _

_No sé porqué me lo pregunto, mamá siempre se reía cuando preguntaba. Ahora mismo no sé porque vino a mi mente. _

_Creo que tal vez es por ese libro que encontré. Es _inmenso_. Rojo y tiene un gran… algo en la portada. Es como una mezcla anaranjada de pantera, león, tigre, con una también gran joya roja en su cabeza. Es algo lindo. _

_Parece un libro de cuentos de hadas. Ayer estaba limpiando la biblioteca de mi padre (es el sótano) y solo 'apareció' en mis manos. _

_Oh, cielos… me olvide de la cena mientras escribía. Mi hermano va a estar tan molesto si no lo hago bien esta vez. _

_Yukito viene. _

_Miércoles, 8.58 p.m. _

**X**

_Yo de nuevo. _

_Hoy estaba viendo TV después de clases, cuando repentinamente recordé el libro. _

_Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, recogí el libro examinándolo con curiosidad. Cuando lo abrí, me di cuenta que ¡sí era un cuento de hadas! _

_No creo en cuentos de hadas. _

_Tal vez es porque cuando Itashi y yo estuvimos juntos, me dijo demasiadas cosas, y todo fue una mierda. Ahora se ha ido. No lo he visto desde… bueno, desde que trato de dejarme en el restaurante y vacié mi vino sobre sus pantalones. ¡Fue tan gracioso! No quería ser malintencionada, pero seguía diciendo como yo le importaba pero que había estando pensando y que quería que nos diéramos un "tiempo"… ¡Cuando esa perra de Jane estaba justo detrás de nosotros esperando para que yo me fuera para sentarse con él! _

_En los cuentos de hadas el amor es como "oh te amo, eres mi príncipe, eres mi todo, casémonos" es solo basura. Cuando amas a alguien, sufres. Cuando piensas que alguien te ama, no lo hace. Itashi me dijo lindas mentiras, tal vez es por eso que sigo alejando a cada hombre que se me acerca. _

_¡Mira lo que me ha hecho este libro! Me tiene pensando muy profundamente. Ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir. Este día es siempre el más pesado en la U. _

_Viernes, 10.32 p.m. _

**X**

_Ah. Estoy demasiado floja hoy, así que sigo en cama. Ni siquiera me he preocupado de cambiarme el pijama. Desperté hace como una media hora, cuando papá entró preguntando si quería desayuno. Como estaba adormilada, decidió traérmelo hasta aquí. Cuando se fue, recogí mi laptop y comencé a teclear. _

_Esto es relajante. Escribir sin nadie que me presione… puedo escribir todas mis estupideces y como ni siquiera Touya se mete con mi computadora, no tengo mayor preocupación. _

_El libro aún sigue en mi escritorio, esperando que lo lea. _

_Y simplemente no puedo. Me da un sentimiento raro. Casi como si lo leo, comenzaré a creer en los cuentos de hadas. _

_¿Si quiero creer? Creo que sí, pero me asusta. Claro, con esas cosas del amor y todo. ¿Qué si alguien como Itashi aparece y hace lo mismo¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? El "Asunto Itashi" solo lo deje pasar, no me hacía ningún bien. _

_Pero si alguien me enamora de nuevo¿sería capaz de levantarme de nuevo? No puedo esconderme tras decir "no creo en el amor" porque no puedo ser feliz ni pensándolo, ni diciéndolo. _

_Tal vez si quiero creer en los cuentos de hadas… con el príncipe azul y todo… espera. Dejémoslo en un príncipe verde¿bien? _

_Ahora comienzo a odiar ese libro. Papá me trajo el desayuno hace una media hora, y no puedo parar de escribir. _

_Debería llamar este diario _"Lo que un libro raro puede hacerte"_ ¿ne? _

_Sábado, 11.13 a.m. _

**X**

_Ayer fue un día bastante bueno. Conocí a alguien que parece ser muy agradable. Y todo comenzó con el maldito libro. _

_Es divertido, e interesante. No como que un cuento de hadas tiene mucho que decir, pero este es algo fuera de lo común. Casi como una historia de amor-suspenso. Con magia y todas esas cosas. La chica es realmente densa a veces, y no es capaz de notar al chico que esta enamorado de ella, cuando es notorio a toda vista…. Pero esta bien. _

_Ah, mierda. Me olvidé. Debo ir a encontrarme con las chicas y sus novios. Es aburrido… pero no puedo fallarles, son mis chicas. _

_Tal vez Tomoyo presentará a Eriol, es grandioso. Si Tomoyo no lo hubiera tomado, quizás lo hubiera echo yo. Ella fue mas rápida. Haha. Solo bromeo. _

_O tal vez no… _

_¡No, no me está gustando Eriol! _

_Tomoyo realmente me mataría si se entera que escribí eso. Hahaha. No creo que la relación Sakura-Eriol resultaría. Nos conocemos tanto que incluso llegamos a odiarnos a veces. Y es extraño también, porque Tomoyo conoce a Eriol tanto o más, que llegan al punto de mirarse a los ojos y saber lo que el otro esta pensando, pero no se odian. _

_Bueno… a veces sí, pero eso es algo por lo que las chicas y yo pagamos para ver. _

_Oh. Eso… respecto a lo otro– ¡Ah!. ¡De nuevo estoy tarde!. ¡Debo estar a las 5.30 en casa de Rika… y ni siquiera me he cambiado el pijama! _

_Martes, 5.05 p.m. _

**X**

_Supongo que estoy decepcionada. ¿Recuerdas el chico aquél que conocí el lunes? Bueno… ah, sí, es un chico. Pensé que era un chico realmente genial. Incluso me había dicho que podríamos salir a cenar un día¿y sabes que pasó? _

_Estaba en casa de Rika. _

_Y me enteré de que es el prometido de Mei Lin… _

_Ambos dijeron que es un compromiso arreglado por sus padres, pero no sé… creo que a Mei Lin le gusta… No sé porque me pone triste… tal vez estaba comenzando a creer en cuentos de hadas de nuevo… todo es culpa de ese maldito libro. _

_Su nombre es Li Syaoran. Viene de China. Fue realmente divertido como nos conocimos. Iba saliendo para encontrarme con Tomoyo en su trabajo –si puedes llamar trabajo a eso, parece más un hobby– y cuando tomé el elevador, alguien más lo tomó. Presionó el 15, el mismo piso al que iba yo… pero la estúpida máquina se trabó en el noveno piso. _

_Entré en pánico. No me gustan los fantasmas, ni las alturas, así que empecé a respirar rápido y a sudar. Él debió haberlo notado, porque se acercó y preguntó si acaso tenía fiebre, poniendo su mano en mi frente. Su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío, y eso ciertamente no ayudó. _

_¡Era tan guapo! _

_Estaba toda roja y él miro directo a mis ojos, con algo parecido a la preocupación en los suyos. Entonces un ataque vino. Antes de que cayera al suelo, me atrapó en sus brazos, sentándose al suelo conmigo aun en sus brazos. Recuerdo que comencé a temblar fuertemente… y él comenzó a mecerme como si fuera un bebé. _

_Cuando pasó lo peor, me levanté rápidamente. Pero todo en mi cabeza giraba igual de rápido, así que él tuvo que atraparme de nuevo antes que me cayera otra vez. _

"_¿Claustrofobia?" preguntó, con sus ojos ámbar mirándome fijamente, dejándome ir. Yo sólo asentí. "Eso pensé. Una de mis hermanas lo tiene" indicó, con una sonrisa en la orilla de sus labios. _

"_Gracias" musité sin mirarlo. Estaba avergonzada… sin ninguna razón. Él solo sonrió cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. _

"_¿Sí?... Ya casi estoy. El elevador se atoró" le escuché decir a la otra persona en el teléfono. "No, una chica esta conmigo¿por qué?" Creo que la persona le gritó, porque alejó bruscamente el teléfono. "Ya sé eso" dijo simplemente. "No, no lo haré. ¿Podrás solo esperar hasta que nos encontremos?" preguntó, esta vez mirando hacia el techo del elevador. Entonces cortó simplemente. Creo que estaba mirándolo fijamente, porque me miro con una sonrisa algo tímida mientras decía con aire de impotencia: "Mi prima" _

_Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez fue Mei Lin. Porque dijo en la fiesta de Rika que ella y Syaoran eran primos… _

…_Creo que lo que me gusta de Syaoran son sus ojos. Son hermosos. Y algo… como una especie de aura que lo rodea. Cuando estaba en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien… como si… estuviera a salvo. Era un abrazo tan cálido… oh, Kami. Creo que ese libro me está haciendo sonar como una tonta. No puedo creer que han sido solo unos días desde que conocí a Syaoran, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en él… _

_¿Pensará él en mi un poquito¿Le gustaré como él ya me gusta? _

_Jueves. 08.03 p.m. _

**X**

_Me siento algo sola hoy. No hay nadie en casa. Papá se ha ido a Egipto así que volverá en unos días. Touya está en estados unidos estudiando con Yukito, luego de por fin sacar la beca, así que sólo somos yo y Kero. _

_Haha, sí. Kero es el animal en la portada del libro raro. Es sólo que hoy estaba mirándolo, y ese nombre me vino a la mente, así que le puse así. _

_¡Dios!. Necesito conseguirme un perro y dejar de ponerle nombres a los libros. ¿Qué tan patética puedo ser? _

_Bueno… tal vez necesito una mascota. Supongo que iré a caminar y veré si eso me relaja un poco. _

_Sábado. 02.45 p.m. _

**X**

_Ayer fue un gran día. Alguien me está haciendo compañía hoy, está en el living esperándome para salir, así que ahora me voy. Hace mucho calor afuera, pero no creo que siquiera lo note. _

_¡Estoy demasiado genki para decir lo que estoy sintiendo! _

_Domingo. 03.07 p.m. _

**X**

_Oh dios, oh dios. _

_El avión que traería de vuelta a mi papá a Japón, es el avión que se estrelló. ¿Qué se supone que haré ahora? No puedo decirle a Touya que lo necesito aquí, porque él está feliz con Yukito en USA. _

_Papá está muerto… _

_Miércoles. 09.13 p.m. _

**X**

_Y yo que pensaba que todo estaba comenzando a brillar… _

_El sábado que salí a caminar, me encontré con Syaoran, o quizás él me encontró a mi, porque vino corriendo hacia mi cuando me vio. Le conté sobre Kero y se rió, pero no me hizo sentir estúpida. Me dijo que debería buscarme una mascota¡lo mismo que yo había pensado! Le dije esto mismo, así que me respondió simplemente "Tal vez necesitabas compañía para decidirte y esa compañía se suponía que sería yo"… ¡con su encantadora sonrisa! Entonces me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia una tienda de mascotas. _

_Encontré un lindo cocker spaniel dorado, y era un cachorro tan kawaii que cuando lo vi, lo abrace como si siempre hubiese sido mío. Syaoran sonrió de nuevo, diciendo que me veía hermosa con el cachorro en los brazos, y no pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente. Al parecer no lo notó, o solo pretendió no hacerlo. Lo compramos a medias con Syaoran (después de discutir un buen tiempo, porque quería regalármelo cien por ciento). ¡Ahora él es el Kero real! _

_Cuando le dije que estaba sola en casa, Syaoran respondió que si yo quería, él me mantendría ocupada de buena gana el domingo, para que no me sintiera sola. Y digamos, que lo hizo. Me llevo al mall a comprar, a ver una película, a comer helado, al parque, incluso dimos una vuelta a la ciudad en su Jaguar… me hizo reír y sonreír un montón. _

_Después de eso, le vi… el miércoles, como a las siete de la tarde. Me dijo que iba a encontrarse con Tomoyo y Eriol, y que ambos le habían pedido que pasara por mí. _

_Le dije que me esperara en el living mientras yo me cambiaba. No había terminado de hablar cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. _

_Conteste sonriendo, pensando que sería Tomoyo. Pero no era ella, ni Rika, Chiharu o Nao. Era un hombre… un hombre que conocía a mi padre de las excavaciones, diciéndome que el avión donde mi padre venía… se había estrellado. _

_No recuerdo cuanto más me dijo, solo recuerdo caer en el suelo, dejando el teléfono caer… no tenía palabras. _

_Syaoran me levantó en sus brazos, y me llevó a mi pieza… Creo que lo guié, pero no estoy segura. Cuando estuvimos en mi habitación, me sentó en la cama, y yo no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Kero lloraba fuera de la puerta. _

"_Estoy sola ahora" dije sin pensar. Syaoran me miró con algo de enojo en sus ojos, me agitó levemente por los hombros, diciendo que todavía tenía a Tomoyo, Eriol, mis amigos, a Kero y mi hermano. Le conté que estaba en Norteamérica estudiando con un amigo de la familia el domingo. _

"_Y a mi" dijo por último, mirándome con.. ¿cariño, quizás? No puedo creer lo que paso después, aún. Me besó suavemente… fue un beso tan dulce y cálido… _

_Martes. 08.21 a.m. _

**X**

_Estoy un tanto feliz hoy. _

_Ayer después de escribir en mi laptop; Tomoyo, Eriol y las chicas con sus novios vinieron a casa. Tomoyo fue la primera en abrazarme. Yo comencé a llorar de nuevo pero no estaba tan triste como antes. Estaba triste, pero no sola, y eso lo sabía. Tomoyo comenzó a llorar conmigo, después de todo, siempre quiso a mi padre como si fuera el suyo también; fue el único que conoció. Después me sonrió, "Todo estará bien, Saku-chan, al menos ahora está con Tía Nadesiko", me dijo tiernamente. Le sonreí de vuelta, era la verdad. Ahora ambos están juntos, donde estén. _

_Mei Lin fue la única con una sonrisa cuando me abrazó. Me susurró: "Tienes tu propio caballero, de ahora en adelante", no comprendí totalmente, pero luego comentó que Syaoran terminaba unos negocios urgentes, y que luego vendría también, sin dejarme tiempo para preguntarle. _

_Entonces me abrazó nuevamente, diciendo en un nuevo susurro: "Creo que de veras le importas. Nunca he visto a mi primo tan preocupado por alguien, y fue una gran sorpresa cuando me enteré que era por una chica" Me sonrojé, pero ella me sonrió calidamente, y sus ojos no mantenían ni un poco de tristeza… _

_Después de casi una hora, Tomoyo me ayudó a cambiarme ropa y a preparar algo de té y comida, cuando Syaoran llegó en su Jaguar. Lo miré a través de la ventana de la cocina, vestía con su chaqueta de cuero negro, las llaves del auto en la mano derecha. Me vio también, y me sonrió levemente. No pude más que devolverle la sonrisa. Cuando entró a la casa, seguía en la cocina, hacienda té para el grupo, y cuando él entró a la cocina, Tomoyo se disculpo y nos dejo a solas. Escuche la voz de Syaoran a mis espaldas preguntando como estaba. _

"_Mejor que ayer" le dije sonrojándome levemente, pero sin atreverme a mirarlo. "Gracias por preguntar" _

"_No es nada" respondió simplemente. Me di vuelta con la bandeja y el té en las manos, notando como miraba el suelo, tratando de decir algo. _

"_¿Qué?" le pregunté. Se sorprendió ante el hecho de que lo hubiera notado. _

"_Es sólo una cosa… sobre ayer" Syaoran se estaba sonrojando, pero sé que yo estaba tan roja como un tomate. "No me estaba aprovechando del hecho que tu padre…" comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar, así que deje la bandeja en el mesón y me acerqué a él, y lo abracé. _

"_Lo sé. Gracias Syaoran" dije simplemente. "Pero si no me abrazas ahora, comenzaré a pensar lo contrario" indiqué, para luego sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me siento segura estando con él, puedo decirlo segura ahora. _

_Pero claro, era un momento demasiado feliz. Lo próximo que vi, fue a Syaoran en el suelo. Y yo estaba ahora detrás de un Touya muy molesto, gritando no se que cosas a Syaoran, sobre abusar de mí, tomando ventaja de que estaba triste por la muerte de papá y otras cosas como esa. _

_Traté de detener los gritos de Touya, pero como no pude, ayude a Syaoran a levantarse. Entonces, alguien apareció tras Touya, y no pude evitarlo, salté a sus brazos. Yukito me abrazó de vuelta, sonriendo tranquilamente (bueno, siempre está sonriendo así). Para ese entonces, toda la gente en casa estaba en la cocina, incluso Kero, parado delante de Syaoran en una manera protectora y ladrándole a Touya (Que lindo cachorro¿no?) _

_Yukito me soltó, entonces Touya tomo a Kero por la piel del cuello. "¿Qué es esta cosa?" preguntó lanzándole dagas al pobre perro. _

"_Es un perro¿No lo ves?" la respuesta de Syaoran vino con una mirada similar a la de Touya, pero me pareció peor. _

"_Sé que es un perro, gaki, quiero saber que hace exactamente en mi casa" dijo Touya mientras le lanzaba dagas a Syaoran y a Kero. _

"_También es mi casa, Onii-chan, así que deja a Kero en paz" le ordené a Kero, algo mareada. "¡Ahora!" grité cuando no se movió. Touya soltó a Kero desde la altura que lo tenía, haciendo que Syaoran lo atrapara. "Es mi mascota y la de Syaoran, así que déjalo ser. Tengo derecho a una mascota¿no?" dije mientras Touya dejaba la cocina. _

_Que bienvenida¿ne¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer? Había sacado malas conclusiones sobre mi y Syaoran, y además ¡hiriendo a mi mascota! Pero debo aceptar que la conclusión que sacó sobre nosotros, no estuvo del todo mal... quiero decir… nos estábamos abrazando, y creo que me estoy enamorando de él… además con lo que Mei Lin dijo… _

_Después de eso, se fueron Rika, Chiharu y Naoko con sus novios. Tomoyo, Eriol, Mei Lin y Syaoran fueron los últimos en irse, y se fueron juntos. _

_Cuando solo quedábamos Kero, Yukito, Touya y yo; abracé a mi hermano desde la espalda. Él entendió, y se dio vuelta para abrazarme. Lloré en su polera pero quizás fue más porque sé que Touya sufre mucho más que yo al perder a papá. Yo… sé que está en un mejor lugar. _

_Lloré hasta dormirme, y Touya debe de haberme traído a la cama. Ahora estoy despierta y no puedo dejar de pensar… en papá, Touya, y lo peor de todo… en Syaoran. Es como si quisiera estar con él, que me abrazara y me cuidara… como si quisiera sentirme en sus brazos. Sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos otra vez… _

_¿De verdad estoy pensando esto? _

_Viernes. 11.58 p.m. _

**X**

_Hoy fue el funeral de papá. No lloré. Miraba el cuerpo, el frío cuerpo, y no podía encontrar a mi padre en él. Se ha ido. No está más en ese cuerpo. Está en el cielo, con mamá. Juntos. Felices. _

_Y ese pensamiento me esta dando fuerzas. Además de Syaoran. Me abrazó de nuevo en el funeral, y el sentimiento de seguridad me sobrecogió de nuevo. ¿Debería decirle¿O tal vez no? Cuando me abrazó, Touya comenzó a mirarle feo, pero no le importó. Me acarició el cabello, y me susurró: "Necesito hablarte, cuando estés lista" (Debe ser algo de primos, esto de susurrar cuando me abrazan). Entonces me soltó y me guió hacia Touya, sonriéndome, le hizo a una seña a Mei Lin de que se iba. Ella asintió, despidiéndose de mi y de Touya, para irse con él. _

_Me pregunto que será lo que Syaoran querrá hablarme… sólo espero que no sea nada malo, realmente no quiero una mala noticia por ahora… ni nunca más. _

_No estoy de humor para hacer algo, o siquiera comer. Touya tampoco ha comido. Yukito se está quedando con nosotros también… al menos hasta que Touya decida si se quedará o si volverá a Nueva York. _

_Los ladridos de Kero me están llamando. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un pequeño cachorrito comería tanto? Tendré que llamar a Syaoran para que se lleve a _su_ perro, o pronto no quedará nada para comer… bueno… _

_Acabo de recordar… no tengo el número de Syaoran. _

_Lunes. 03.26 p.m. _

**X**

_Han pasado tres semanas de la última vez que escribí. Estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos como para escribir algo. No he sabido nada de Syaoran, o de Mei Lin. Tomoyo llamó anoche, y me dijo algo sobre que estaban fuera del país. _

_Creo que Touya decidirá quedarse aquí conmigo. Si eso es cierto, tengo que detenerlo. Yukito se irá a Estados Unidos en dos días, porque en su trabajo no pueden esperarlos más (están en su semestre de práctica) y no puedo dejar que Touya se quede aquí solo por mí. No sería feliz, y yo tampoco. _

_Estoy bastante bien ya. Hace unos días tuve un hermoso sueño sobre papá y mamá. Se veían tan felices juntos. Así que supongo que no debo preocuparme más por papá- realmente creo que está mejor donde está ahora, aunque lo extrañe. _

…_Iré a hablar con Touya. _

_Lunes. 06.12 p.m. _

**X**

_Todo está volviendo a la normalidad. Touya se ha ido con Yukito. Me tomó unas cuantas horas hacerle ver que estaría bien, pero lo hice. Así que se fue ayer con una sonrisa y Yukito a su lado. Pensé como había sido posible que Yukito fuera el amor de mi vida cuando era más pequeña, si él y mi hermano están destinados. Bueno, cosas así pasan¿no? _

_Como sea. Hace calor. Iré a tomar una ducha, a ver si puedo escapar de ello. _

_Martes. 04.20 p.m. _

**X**

_Hoy día fue un día extraño. Vino Syaoran. Cuando se sentó al sofá, estaba actuando raro, como si quisiera decir algo, y no pudiera encontrar el coraje para decirlo. _

"_¿Qué sucede?" pregunté, casi media hora de hablar sobre nada en especial. Me miró, y no pude leer su expresión. _

"_Nada sucede" respondió, mirando a través de la ventana. Su vista fue interrumpida cuando me interpuse entre la ventana y él. Me senté a su lado, y nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. ¡Kami, sus ojos son tan hermosos¡Y es tan apuesto! _

_En realidad, esa era mi línea de pensamientos cuando nos mirábamos. Deje mi imaginación volar, y pensé en que Syaoran me besaría de nuevo, en ese mismo momento… _

_Abrí los ojos después de ese pequeño segundo y… lo único que vi¡fue que _yo_ estaba besando a Syaoran!. ¡No era él besándome, sino _yo_ a él! O tal vez vino de ambos, pero no podría saberlo, puesto que tenia los ojos cerrados. "Lo siento, no debería haber echo eso" dije cuando nos separamos. Syaoran sostuvo mi rostro con una mano, mirando directamente a mis ojos. Trató de decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. _

_Claro que eso no le impedía besarme… ¿cierto?. Porque no dijo nada, pero si me besó. Una y otra vez. _

"_¿Qué fue eso?" pregunté, aunque no estaba quejándome de la situación. _

"_Lo mismo que tú hiciste" respondió (Bueno, eso responde. Yo lo besé la primera vez). Abrí mis ojos (Porque los tenía cerrados aún) y abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Syaoran me detuvo con un beso que devolví de buena gana. _

_Después de unos minutos y unos cuantos besos más, miró el reloj en la pared, y se levantó. "Voy a estar tan muerto sino me voy ahora" dijo en un suspiro. _

"_¿De verdad tienes que irte?" pregunté. Él sonrió, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de lo que había dicho; me sonrojé mientras me levantaba. _

"_Hai. No te preocupes, volveré mañana y terminaremos nuestra conversación" dijo sonriéndome con una especie de sonrisa… maliciosa, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso! Quiero decir… había ciertamente algo con esto de los besos, pero ¿significa algo para él? _

"_Si eso es una conversación, quiero tener más conversaciones con Eriol" dijo Tomoyo de manera entretenida, desde la puerta. Syaoran se sonrojó, pero fue sólo un poco; por el otro lado estoy segura de que yo estaba muy roja. _

"_¿Eriol está contigo?" preguntó Syaoran. Tomoyo asintió indicando al auto que estaba estacionado afuera de la ventana. "Supongo que iré a hablarle ahora" me regaló una sonrisa, y salió mientras se despedía. _

"_¿Y…?" dijo Tomoyo mirándome con estrellas en los ojos. "¿Qué hay entre tú y Syaoran?" preguntó mientras me grababa. _

"_Nada¿por qué preguntas?" dije haciéndome la desentendida. Me miró de una forma extraña. _

_Después de convencer a Tomoyo de que no había nada entre Syaoran y yo, Eriol entró a la casa. Miré tras de él buscando a Syaoran. _

"_Se ha ido, dijo algo sobre Mei Lin estando molesta" dijo Eriol sonriendo con su sonrisa inocente. (Esa que dice a todas luces "Soy el Señor Inocente") _

_Yo sólo asentí. _

_Sábado. 07.38 p.m. _

**X**

_Estoy nerviosa. Syaoran llamó y dijo que estaría aquí en cualquier minuto… dijo algo sobre que necesitaba hablar conmigo… _

_Cuando colgué, el pensamiento de decirle que estoy sintiendo sentimientos hacia él, me vino a la mente… ¿debería decirle? _

_Supongo que Itashi aún sigue en mi mente, porque cuando comencé a pensarlo, lo que sucedió con él, me hizo elegir no decirle… _

_Pero aún me persigue… ¿debo decirle a Syaoran lo que siento por él¿Jugaría conmigo como Itashi lo hizo? _

_¿O es este mi propio príncipe de hadas? _

_Lunes. 01.23 p.m. _

**X**

_Cuando Syaoran llegó, me dijo que quería mostrarme algo, así que salimos en su auto. _

_Era un paraíso hermoso. Un bosque de árboles de Sakura, con flores por todo el lugar. Lo mejor de todo es que es un lugar privado, lejos de la ciudad y la carretera, así que nadie sabe de el. "Excepto yo… y tú, ahora" dijo Syaoran apoyándose en su Jaguar, mientras yo caminaba entre las flores. Lo miré, pero él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando al cielo. Me pregunté a mi misma que estaría pensando. _

"_Una moneda por tus pensamientos" le escuche decir, mirándome directamente, con los brazos cruzados. _

"_Tú" fue mi tonta respuesta. No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que estoy cerca de Syaoran, si me pregunta algo, no puedo mentirle, o pensar, al menos. Una sonrisa apareció en el borde de sus labios, pero parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Lo bueno de todo, fue que no me sonrojé. _

"_¿Yo?" preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí. "¿Qué piensas de mi?" _

"_Me preguntaba que estarías pensando" respondí mientras el sonreía. _

"_Entonces estamos iguales, porque estaba pensando sobre ti, Flor de Cerezo" no sé que le habrá dado para llamarme así, pero hey, no me estoy quejando. _

"_¿En serio?" pregunté, y creo que él debió haber escuchado el pequeño anhelo en mi voz, mientras quitaba algunos mechones sobre mi rostro tiernamente, sonrió. _

"_En serio. Digamos que eres una mujer demasiado exótica para poder ignorarla" su respuesta me sorprendió con la defensa baja. Murmuré un gracias, antes de que él volviera a caminar hacia el auto. "Vamos, Flor de Cerezo, no quiero a tu hermano a mis espaldas de nuevo" dijo, recordándome que Touya debía llamarme hoy, a eso de las ocho. _

_Me dejo frente a mi casa. Creo que alguna parte de mi deseaba que me diera un beso de despedida, pero no lo hizo, y yo tampoco lo haría… de nuevo. No quiero ser herida como cuando Itashi lo hizo, y menos, que yo haya dado paso a ello. _

_Creo que de verdad me estoy enamorando de él… y no sé que hacer… _

_Touya no llamó. _

_El mismo lunes. 09.34 p.m. _

**X**

_Hoy día fue un largo… _largo_ día. _

_Puedo asegurar ahora que no es muy bueno tener tu diario en el computador, ni siquiera en uno personal. _

_Encendí la laptop a eso de las 05.30 de la tarde, y comencé a releer lo que había escrito, cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Syaoran diciendo que vendría a eso de las siete, porque había olvidado su chaqueta. Entonces recordé que me la había prestado para usar cuando fuimos al Bosque de Sakura, y veníamos de vuelta. Había empezado a hacer frío, y él lo notó cuando comencé a temblar, así que me pasó su chaqueta. Estaba tibia, y tiene impregnado el aroma de Syaoran. Como… especias mixtas y sándalo. Para el momento en que recordé que no le había devuelto la chaqueta, ya se había ido. _

_Como no tenía nada que hacer, fui a la cocina y deje a Kero en mi habitación. Revisé que había para comer, y decidí comer algo dulce… torta de naranja… era sólo un antojo. Así que agarré las llaves y salí hacia el supermercado. Me encontré con Chiharu y Takashi en el camino, así que me quedé conversando con ellos. Cuando terminamos de hablar eran ya las 6.45… cielos… había sido hace tiempo en que no corría de esa manera. Había salido a las seis y cuarto, así que había estado hablando con ellos una media hora. Compré el pastel (después de dar vueltas al supermercado, porque no recordaba que había ido a comprar) y corrí de vuelta a casa. _

_Pero Syaoran no había llegado. Lo hizo como a las 7.20, y se veía bastante molesto. Salí a recibirlo con el cuchillo en la mano, puesto que estaba cortando un trozo de pastel para comer cuando lo sentí llegar. _

"_¿Estás bien?" le pregunté algo preocupada cuando entrábamos al living. _

"_Claro que sí¿por qué iba a estar mal?" me respondió, pero de una manera brusca. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Casi deje caer el cuchillo, porque estaba sorprendida de que me hubiese hablado así. "Lo siento" dijo suavemente, tomando el cuchillo de mi mano y dejándolo en una mesa. Creo que mis manos estaban temblando. "No es contigo, Flor de Cerezo, sólo no tuve un buen día" explicó mientras acariciaba mis brazos lentamente. _

"_No hay problema" dije algo nerviosa, mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá. "¿Qué te tiene así?" _

_Frunció el ceño un poco, pero se relajó mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. "Mei Lin" cuando dijo eso, yo fruncí el ceño, pero él no pudo verlo. "De hecho, sus padres. No quieren que rompa el compromiso" y yo que estaba ya maldiciendo a la pobre Mei. Suspiré levemente mientras relajaba mi rostro. "Mei Lin y yo lo rompimos, pero si ellos no lo aceptan, no podemos romperlo en realidad" _

_No logré entenderlo. "¿Por qué? Quiero decir tú- ustedes son los que se casarían, no los padres de Mei Lin. ¿Qué derecho tienen ellos sobre ustedes?" _

"_Pienso igual que tú, Sakura, incluso Mei Lin y mi madre, pero en las tradiciones de China, en un compromiso como el nuestro, la palabra de los padres cuentan mas que la de los involucrados" dijo Syaoran, aun mirando el techo. Algo en mi cabeza no me parecía correcto. Quiero decir¿Quién se casaría Syaoran y Mei Lin, o los padres de ella? _

"_¡Al diablo con las tradiciones!" exclamé, haciendo que me mirara sorprendido. "Si tú y Mei Lin no quieren este compromiso¡nadie puede forzarlos! Solo di que no. Además, en estos compromisos, se necesita la palabra de los padres de novio y novia, tienes eso de tu parte: tu madre está aceptando el que rompas el compromiso" Syaoran me miró aún sin entender completamente. "Así, ella puede decir que no permitirá el casamiento y eso es todo¡No más problema!" _

"_Ese es un muy buen punto¿sabes?" preguntó Syaoran. "Debería haber pensado en eso" _

"_Sí, pero estabas demasiado molesto para notarlo" indique sonriendo. "Quizás si hubieras estado un poco más calmado hubieses encontrado la respuesta" _

_Él sonrió maliciosamente de nuevo. "¿Por qué? Tengo a mi propio ángel guardián para guiarme" dijo mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome sonrojar. "Y uno lindo, además" agregó notándome roja. _

"_¡Mou! Syaoran detente, me estás haciendo quedar como un tomate" le reclamé mientras reía. _

"_No hablaba de ti" dijo sonriendo. Le miré alzando una ceja, con cara de 'no te creo una palabra'. "Bien, sí lo estaba haciendo" comentó, dando a conocer algo que ambos ya sabíamos. _

_Entonces recordé el pastel en la cocina, esperándome para comerlo. Le ofrecí a Syaoran un trozo, y cuando aceptó, fui a la cocina. Estaba ahí cuando sonó el teléfono, me fijé en el, y era Touya. _

"_Hola¿Cómo estás?" pregunté antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio semanal sobre como estaban las cosas acá. _

_Los ladridos me desconcentraron de la conversación con Touya, y sólo entonces recordé que había dejado a Kero en mi habitación "… SIN COMIDA" grité. Syaoran apareció en el marcó de la puerta de la cocina. _

"_¿Qué sucede¿Kero?" preguntó, y yo asentí. _

"_Está en mi pieza, sin comida desde unas cuantas horas. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo antes de que se coma la cama?" Syaoran sonrió mientras se daba vuelta hacia las escaleras. _

"_Sakura¿estas con un hombre?" vino la molesta voz de Touya en mi oído. Creo que entré en pánico. _

"_No, hermano¿Cómo puedes…? Es decir Kero estaba ladrando y yo – yo" murmuré. _

"_Más te vale decirme quién está contigo, Sakura. Lo averiguare de una u otra forma" ¡Ah! Touya es realmente molesto algunas veces. "¿Estás con ese gaki?" _

"_¡Touya! No es ningún gaki y… yo estoy… estoy…" _

"_Con él" terminó Touya. Entonces le escuché respirar profundamente. "Bueno, dile al gaki que si te toca siquiera un cabello, lo mato. ¿De acuerdo?" después de unos segundos, se despidió y yo volví a cortar el pastel. _

_Sentí a Syaoran en la habitación, así que me di vuelta. No estaba sonriendo ni nada, y lo miré extrañada. Kero estaba sentado tras de él. _

_Nunca olvidaré ese momento. _

_Syaoran caminó hacia mi, y con un dedo, quito el pastel –que de alguna forma- había en mi mejilla izquierda, entonces lo comió. Yo estaba sorprendida y extrañada, mientras él tomaba mi rostro con una mano, y mi cintura con la otra. "¿Qué estas–?" comencé a preguntar, pero no pude terminar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos… mi voluntad se deshizo en ese momento, mientras me mantenía en sus brazos… _

_Ese fue el beso más largo que me hayan dado alguna vez. Con solo el toque de sus labios, me hizo olvidar todo lo que había alrededor. Era tan dulce, lento y profundo… mis brazos encontraron solos el camino hacia su cuello, mientras yo me levantaba para poder explorar de una mejor manera el lugar afrodisíaco que recién encontraba. Syaoran me abrazó junto a su cuerpo fuertemente… incluso gemí en ese beso… ¡Dios! Se siente tan bien ser besada por él… es lindo, listo, atractivo, apuesto, divertido, y ciertamente sabe como dar un beso real. _

_Cuando nos separamos, me sentía con las mejillas coloradas, y no tenía una palabra que decir. No sé como un solo beso pudo hacerme sentir tanto, pero lo hizo. Sentí ser despegada de algo demasiado preciado cuando sus cálidos labios dejaron los míos. _

_Él miraba fijamente mis ojos, sin una sonrisa ni alguna expresión en su rostro, y no pude evitar reír nerviosamente. "Touya me mandó decirte que si me tocabas, te cazaría hasta matar" _

"_Supongo que este será nuestro secreto entonces¿tú no¿O tengo que buscar donde esconderme?" preguntó sonriendo. Verle sonreír fue relajante. _

"_Creo que puedo mantener el secreto" dije devolviendo la sonrisa. _

"_Eso es bueno" respondió Syaoran, seriamente. "Porque hay más" añadió, y sin más, capturó mis labios en otro beso como el anterior. No puedo creer lo que hice... pero, después lo empujé sutilmente hacia la pared tras él. Un cuadro se cayó, pero estábamos muy concentrados en los labios del otro como para notarlo. Con una mano comencé a jugar con su cabello, mientras que él acariciaba mi cabello con una mano, y mi espalda con la otra. Ni por un momento nuestros labios se separaron. _

_Luego de un tiempo, Syaoran profundizo el beso, transformándolo en uno apasionado. Mientras me besaba, podía sentir que me seducía de manera casi juguetona, y yo le respondía de la misma manera, sin siquiera pensarlo. 'De verdad sabe lo que hace' pensé en algún momento, pero mis emociones tomaron control completamente de mí, sin dejarme pensar más. Sin que me diera cuenta, Syaoran se separó de mi, y de la pared, para esta vez hacer que yo estuviera con mi espalda en la pared. Presionó su cuerpo al mío, y buscó mis labios de manera hambrienta. La fuerza en ese beso me sorprendió a tal punto que no pude evitar gemir. Le sentí sonreír mientras me besaba, y presionaba su cuerpo al mío quizás un poco más. _

_Cuando nos separamos, mi respiración era agitada, y tal vez la de él también. No quise mirarle o sino le diría cuanto me importaba, así que escapé de sus ojos escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, tratando de volver mi respiración a su ritmo normal. _

_Si alguien me hubiese preguntado por Itashi en ese momento, mi reacción hubiese sido: "¿Itashi¿Itashi quien?" _

"_¿Porqué fue eso?" pregunté momentos después. _

"_Eso es por el beso que no te di anoche" respondió Syaoran simplemente. "Y un poco más, claro" _

"_¿Por qué me haces esto?" pregunte suavemente, cerrando los ojos. _

"_¿Crees que te usaría?" dijo él como respuesta, con su voz profunda. _

"_En realidad no sé que pensar…" mi respuesta fue en un susurro. _

"_No soy cómo el hombre que te hirió, Flor de Cerezo" cuando vio mi rostro sorprendido, sonrió. "Bueno, debo irme. Decirle a Mei Lin las noticias" _

"_Espera" dije cuando ya estaba en la entrada, acariciando a Kero tras la oreja. "¿Cómo supiste…?" _

"_Un consejo, Sakura. No necesitas dejar tu laptop encendida, además con tu diario" respondió sonriendo, antes de irse. Yo corrí a mi pieza, con Kero tras de mí. Kero entró primero, y comenzó a ladrarle a la computadora. ¡La había dejado encendida¡Con mi diario a plena vista! Me sonrojé inmediatamente. No sé que habrá leído, pero estaba tal como lo había dejado. Con lo último que había escrito. _

_Si estoy bien, debe haber leído desde "Entonces estamos iguales, porque estaba pensando sobre ti, Flor de Cerezo"… Oh, estoy demasiado nerviosa. La última parte decía sobre mis sospechas de que me estoy enamorando de él. Estoy realmente nerviosa. ¿Qué si va y decide usarme y hacerme daño? No creo ser capaz de soportarlo. Tal vez sea mejor que me aleje de él. _

_Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Sólo me gustaría que papá estuviera aquí para aconsejarme. _

_Martes. 09.00 p.m. _

**X**

_El miércoles en la noche, Syaoran estaba esperándome al frente de la Universidad. Trate de escapar y así no tener que hablarle, pero fue muy tarde. Me vio, caminó hacia donde yo estaba y me agarró de la cintura llevándome hacia su auto. Rika, Naoko y Chiharu estaban haciéndome barra, mientras que las chicas que habían visto a Syaoran me miraban con ganas de matarme. No las culpo, después de todo… Syaoran es… en realidad muy atractivo. Él se detuvo antes de que entráramos al auto, y me preguntó si estaba lista. "¿Lista para qué?" pregunte sin mirarlo. _

_Él abrió la puerta del auto para que yo pudiera entrar. "¿Cómo recuerdas tantos detalles?" "Cuando escribes" agregó esto último, viéndome extrañada. _

_Me sonrojé. "Supongo que tengo una buena memoria" respondí mientras él sacaba el auto de la universidad. _

"_Deberías estudiar para ser escritora en vez de profesora" dijo. Yo estaba mirando por la ventana, así que sólo asentí con la cabeza. "Sakura, quiero que sepas que nunca te heriría adrede" ahí fue cuando me di vuelta a mirarlo, diciéndole que quería bajarme. "¿Podrías solo escucharme, por favor?" preguntó, tratando de mantenerse calmado. _

"_No, quiero salir. ¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto, exactamente ahora¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para creerte? Por favor, detén el auto" dije, bueno. Realmente le grité. _

"_No, así que tranquilízate. Sakura, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir" rogó, haciéndome suspirar. No hablamos hasta que estacionó el auto, y me bajé en ese mismo momento. Claro que fue muy listo al llevarme al Bosque de Sakura, así que no tenía como volver a casa con él de una u otra manera. "Lo que leí ayer no cambia nada" _

"_Bien, porque no deberías haberlo leído" grité, alejándome de él. _

"_¡Fue una coincidencia! Kero le estaba ladrando a la computadora, y la miré. Ni siquiera moví algo, leí la última parte, y note que era tu diario¡Cuando lo hice, deje de mirar!" dijo Syaoran detrás de mí. Yo estaba ya caminando hacia el bosque. _

"_¿Y qué¡No explica ni cambia nada¡Me besaste cuando supiste que quizás mantenía algún sentimiento hacia ti! Eso quiere decir que me usaste por… ¡por cualquier razón que tengas!" ahora estaba entrando al bosque, pero algo me detuvo desde atrás. Syaoran me afirmaba. _

"_¿Tengo que recordarte de los otras veces en que te besé?" susurró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer, mientras acariciaba mis brazos. "No había leído eso cuando te bese la primera o segunda vez¿recuerdas?" _

_Eso era verdad… así que no pude responder nada. _

"_No sé que te hizo ese tipo, Flor de Cerezo, pero no soy como él. Si te besé fue por una razón" _

"_¿Y cuál es esa¿Usarme?" pregunte suavemente, cerrando mis ojos al sentir sus caricias. Por cualquier respuesta, él suspiró sobre mi cuello. "No quiero ser usada de nuevo, Syaoran. No quiero ser herida de nuevo" murmuré. _

"_Escúchame" dijo él, aún susurrando. "Sé que no lo quieres, y no lo haré" _

_Quería creerle, pero… "¿Que prueba tengo?" _

"_Mi palabra" me reí cuando dijo eso. _

"_Buen intento Syaoran" indique, alejándome. "¿Pero sabes qué? Itashi me dijo lo mismo… Claro que no sabes, que tonta soy. Como sea, me dijo las mismas mentiras que me estás diciendo, y no las creeré de nuevo. Recuerdo lo último que me dijo Itashi. ¿Cómo era? Ah si… 'Sé que me quieres y yo me preocupo por ti, pero creo que necesitamos tiempo, porque si no nos separamos un tiempo, nuestro amor morirá' ¡Claro que necesitaba tiempo¡Tiempo para estar con esa perra de Jane!" _

"_Te amo" dijo Syaoran, y todo mi sarcástico comentario, se rompió en miles de trozos. _

"_¿Qué!" pregunté, dando un paso atrás. _

"_Dijo que le importabas, pero apuesto que nunca te dijo eso" explicó Syaoran, caminando hacia mi. Yo di otro paso atrás. "¿Bueno?" _

"_Él no… no lo hizo" murmuré. "Ah¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? Claro que no lo hizo¡sólo hablaba de cómo yo lo quería, y el amor que compartíamos, pero nunca del amor que él me tenía!" grité, dándome vuelta bruscamente, molesta conmigo misma, y alejándome. "¡Debería haberlo sabido! Maldito Itashi, si lo vuelvo a ver…" _

"_Lo mataría" indicó Syaoran tras de mi, así que me di vuelta. "Es un idiota, mira lo que te hizo" entonces me acarició el rostro. "Sakura, no soy como él. Lo que siento por ti es real" _

"_No… no puedo… No te creo" dije. _

"_¿Por qué¿Por lo que ese tipo te hizo?" dijo Syaoran algo molesto. "Sakura… yo" _

"_No lo digas, por favor…" rogué, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. _

"_Tengo que, Sakura…" dijo él, tomándome por la cintura. "Te amo" susurró, respirando en mi oído. _

"_¿Cómo puedes amarme? Apenas nos conocemos" comenté, sintiendo su cálido abrazo. _

"_De la misma manera en que tu crees estar enamorándote de mi. Excepto que yo sé que lo estoy" respondió. Puse mis manos en su pecho, mientras Syaoran descansaba su frente en la mía. _

"_¿Cómo puede ser…? Es como un cuento de hadas… apareciste en el momento justo… No creo en cuentos de hadas" dije, abriendo los ojos. _

"_Tendremos que arreglar eso" respondió Syaoran, sonriéndome. _

"_Nunca pensé hacer esto de nuevo" suspiré. "Pero te amo, Syaoran… creo" _

_Entonces, Syaoran sonrió calidamente, dándome un beso en los labios que devolví felizmente. "No te preocupes, tengo tiempo para averiguarlo" _

"_No" interrumpí, haciendo que me mirara extrañado. "Tú no te preocupes. Sé que estoy enamorada de ti" añadí sonriendo esta vez. Su rostro se notó preocupado cuando unas lágrimas aparecieron en mis mejillas. _

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con preocupación. Yo limpié mis lágrimas, siempre está cuidando de mi¿ne? _

"_No es nada, sólo estoy contenta" respondí, aferrándome a su pecho. "Sé lo que querías decir con estar lista ahora" _

"_¿Y?" _

"_Lo estoy. Itashi se ha ido. No tengo que llorarlo más, porque sé que si no hubiéramos terminado, quizás nunca te hubiera conocido, y estoy feliz de que hayas aparecido" antes de que dijera algo, lo detuve besándolo. _

"_Eres rápida" murmuró Syaoran acariciando mi rostro. _

"_Aprendido del mejor" respondí riendo, haciéndole reír también. _

"_Eso es bueno, porque eres la primera mujer que beso así" respondió mirando a lo lejos. _

"_Estás bromeando" _

"_Que no. ¿Qué caso tendría besar de esa manera a una chica, si no es la indicada?" respondió dándome un beso en la frente. _

"_¿Estas diciendo que yo soy la indicada?" pregunté mientras sonreía ante sus hermosos ojos, rostro y ser. _

"_Algo así, pero mantengamos eso como otro secreto¿bien?" me reí con eso. "¿Qué? Quiero estar vivo cuando tu hermano se entere de mis planes, porque estoy seguro de que querrá matarme" añadió con una sonrisa traviesa. _

"_¿Y que planes son esos?" pregunté yo, jugueteando con sus cabellos. _

"_¿Acaso te entretienes jugando con mi pelo? Ya sé que es desordenado, no tienes que empeorarlo" indicó. _

"_Lo hago. Pero no estás respondiendo mi pregunta, así que no cambies el tema" _

"_Bueno… tú preguntaste" _

"_¡Deja de hacerme esperar, Syaoran!" dije imitando su mirada seria. _

"_Casarme contigo" _

"_¿Casarte con.. conmigo?" pregunté sorprendida. Syaoran solo sonrió antes de ladear su cabeza, para besarme… de una manera que hizo que todos mis pensamientos me dejaran, para ser solo capaz de responder a sus besos. _

_Tal vez encontré mi príncipe. _

_Martes. 01.23 a.m. _

**X**

_Hoy es martes y son las 06.36 p.m. _

_Terminé de leer el libro raro. Pero es aún más extraño, porque al final tiene muchas hojas en blanco. Creo que podría escribir algo, pero no sé qué. _

_Ahora mismo estoy sentada en las piernas de Syaoran. En mi habitación. Juega con mi cabello, mirando por la ventana mientras yo escribo. Kero esta ladrando en el primer piso. "Ve a ver a tu perro, tal vez necesita comida" le digo. _

"_Es tu perro también. Y sería todo tuyo si me hubieras dejado pagarlo" me responde. Claro… ahora es mi perro, cuando está llamando. Pero cuando es un lindo y feliz cachorro, es solo su cachorro. "¡Hey, no es cierto!" dijo cuando leyó lo que escribí recién. _

"_Lo es" _

"_No, no lo es" reclama. "¡Y deja de escribir lo que digo, Sakura!" _

_Haha, esto es divertido¿no? _

"_No es divertido, detente" _

"_Sólo ve a ver al perro" soy capaz de decir entre risas. Syaoran se levantó molesto y dejo la habitación ahora, sin notar que aún escribo. Le escucho hablar con Kero y ponerle comida en el plato. Esperaré que suba de nuevo. _

_Ha pasado todo un mes desde que Syaoran y yo estuvimos en el Bosque de Sakura, por la noche. Finalmente fue capaz de romper el compromiso con Mei Lin. Todos los chicos, incluso ella, estaban felices cuando se enteraron de que estábamos juntos. Mei me dijo que le había gustado Syaoran, pero cuando eran pequeños y además, eran primos, y ella tenía una relación con alguien llamado Koji (un chico que conoció en alguna fiesta de la universidad, en Inglaterra, cuando estudió allá junto a Syaoran con Eriol y Tomoyo) hace más de un año, y realmente lo quería. Así que ahora estaba feliz por nosotros. _

_Tomoyo comenzó a saltar por la habitación, grabándonos con su cámara. Eriol sonrió y le dijo algo extraño a Syaoran que le hizo enojar, pero no duro mucho. Eriol siempre está llamando por apodos a Syaoran, y haciendo bromas sobre nosotros, así que supongo que eso último es lo que realmente le molesta. A mí… sólo me hacen sonrojar. _

_Syaoran acaba de entrar con Kero tras él. _

"_Ya sé que puedes hacer con las hojas en el libro. Dijiste que eran muchas¿cierto?" Ah, sí. Le pregunté que podría hacer con ellas. "Tal vez podrías escribir tu propio cuento de hadas. Aunque creo que quedaría extraño, como no crees en cuentos de hadas… o tal vez escribir tu diario…" _

"_Syaoran, estoy escribiendo lo que dices…" le advierto. Me responde algo. "¡No, no voy a escribir eso! Es sólo mi diario, no es como si alguien fuera a leerlo" le grito. _

"_Y escribe lo otro también" me ordena. _

"_No" _

"_Entonces te dejaré y nunca volveré a besarte en tu vida" _

"_De acuerdo, tu ganas" digo suspirando. "Pero no entiendo porque debiera escribirlo" _

"_Porque es gracioso, además tú empezaste a escribir lo que hablamos, pues escríbelo todo" _

_¡Ah! ...Tiene suerte de que me gustan tanto sus besos. (Se rió cuando escribí eso) _

_Dijo: "Escribe como besas, o como actúas cuando estamos solos. Nunca pensé que serías tan… ¿Cómo puedo ponerlo?... Agresiva y candente" sonriendo maliciosamente claro. Se acercó a mi y imito un gemido de mujer en mi oído. _

"_Ahí. ¿Contento?" _

"_No, quiero algo más" trata de abrazarme y de darme vuelta para besarme. _

"_Espera" entonces, dejo de hablar. Después de todo está leyendo. "Quiero que escribas la última línea. No creo que necesite un diario nunca más" Syaoran parece meditar la idea unos momentos, pero acaba de hacerme una seña para que le pase el teclado. Así que lo haré. _

Te amo. Sé que podemos vivir felices de ahora en adelante.

Así que… ¿te casarías conmigo?

**X**

**

* * *

**

NA: Ok, si eso no les parece romántico o al menos demasiado patético y soñador, me rindo en escribir sobre emociones, románticas al menos. Espero les haya gustado. Es la versión en español de "Once Upon A Time" por supuesto, mejorada también.

No sé si continuar esta historia o continuarla… ¿qué dicen?

_Ja ne._


	2. Forgive Me & Iris: Confianza

NA: La narración oscila entre las entradas del diario de Sakura, y la narración normal. Largo chapter, agarren palomitas. Cambie el nombre del chico de Mei Lin. Simplemente… porque Joey no me agradaba pero en ese momento no pude pensar en nada mejor, heh. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review. No revisé este capítulo, espero no hayan equivocaciones. Enjoy!

Canción de Fondo: "Forgive Me" de Evanescense, (Sakura). "Iris (Acoustic)" de Goo Goo Dolls, (Syaoran)

* * *

**X**

**Érase Una Vez…**

**xXx**

_¿Puedes perdonarme de nuevo? No sé lo que dije, pero no pretendía herirte  
Escuché las palabras salir, sentí que moriría… dolía tanto herirte  
Entonces me miraste, ya no estás gritando  
Estás silenciosamente roto_

_Daría cualquier cosa por matar esas palabras para ti  
Cada vez que digo algo que lamento, lloro 'no quiero perderte'  
Pero de alguna manera sé que tú nunca me dejarás_

_Porque fuiste hecho para mí  
De alguna manera te haré ver lo feliz que me haces_

_No puedo vivir esta vida sin ti a mi lado  
Te necesito para sobrevivir, así que quédate conmigo  
Miras en mis ojos, y yo estoy gritando por dentro que lo siento_

**X**

_Me prometí a mi misma que no escribiría otro diario, pero… no puedo evitarlo. Adoro escribir._

_Anoche me senté en el computador de Syaoran, y puse el disquete que contiene mi diario anterior para leerlo. Luego entró él, vistiendo solamente los pantalones de algodón que usa como pijama. "¿Leyendo eso de nuevo?"_

"_Aja, no puedo controlarme. Es como mi propio cuento de hadas. Con mi príncipe verde y todo" respondí sonriendo. Él soltó una media sonrisa caminando hacia mi._

"_Eso espero" dijo suavemente, su voz profunda sonando demasiado seductora, antes de besarme. Agradecí el estar sentada, porque si no, mis piernas me hubieran echo caer tiempo atrás. "Deja eso, apuesto que te lo sabes de memoria. Ven a dormir" susurró en mis labios._

"_Hai" susurré de vuelta, antes de que él se diera vuelta con dirección a su habitación, que por cierto, es _muy verde_. Igual a él._

_Han pasado dos meses desde que se me propuso. Cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso, Touya y Yukito habían venido de visita por dos semanas, y mi hermano no tomó muy bien las noticias, claro. Puedes imaginar la situación: Tomoyo grabándonos y entrando en estado hyper; yo sonrojándome; Eriol llamando por apodos a Syaoran, haciéndolo enojar; Mei Lin siendo abrazada por Koji, sonriendo brillantemente; Touya siendo retenido por Yukito, quien me sonreía, Syaoran devolviendo la mirada fulminante que Touya le dirigía, y Kero entre ellos ladrando._

_Siempre río cuando recuerdo eso._

_Después de unas semanas, Touya nos dejó tranquilos, creo que fue antes de volver a Nueva York. Dijo: "No estoy de acuerdo con que te cases con este gaki" recibiendo una mirada fea de Syaoran, "Pero no me meteré en el medio, porque si eso te hace feliz, no estaré en contra" le abracé, sonriendo al ver la competencia de miradas sostenida entre mi hermano y mi futuro esposo._

_He pasado algunas noches en el apartamento de Syaoran, pero nada ha pasado. He querido 'hacerlo' pero estoy, ah, algo asustada. No sé de qué, pero lo estoy. Syaoran lo sabe, y dice estar de acuerdo, que no le gustaría presionarme o forzarme a nada. Dijo que esperaría, no por mí, sino conmigo._

_Han habido noches donde estamos solos… y él comienza a besarme dulcemente –incluso algunas veces hemos estado en su habitación– me recuesta la cama y me comienza a besar con más propiedad, pero después de un rato, me besa suavemente, para al final recostar su cabeza en mi cuello tranquilamente. Nunca le he dicho que se detenga, pero lo hace de cualquier modo. Y yo… a veces, realmente no quiero que se detenga, pero lo hace, sabiendo como me siento. Siempre está cuidando de mí, y con esto esta siendo mucho más cuidadoso, permitiéndose un poco de pasión a él y a mi, pero nunca demasiado. _

_A veces… a veces deseo que se olvide sobre lo que hemos hablado, y me haga ver que no tengo nada que temer, pero está esperando que yo haga intentos por decirle que estoy lista._

_Sé que él realmente me ama, y me desea._

_Me sonrojo pensando esto pero, hace una semana más o menos, salimos a pasear con Kero. Volvimos bastante tarde y quería ducharme, igual que él; porque jugando con Kero, habíamos caído en el mar. Primero se bañó Syaoran, y cuando salió, quedamos en que mientras yo me bañaba, él nos prepararía algo de cenar._

_Me bañé, y cuando salí me fijé en que no había llevado ropa de cambio, así que me envolví en la toalla y fui al closet de Syaoran para ponerme una de sus poleras, después de todo, unos cuantos centímetros, y me llegarían hasta las rodillas. Luego me puse a pensar en otras cosas, y no escuché a Syaoran entrar a la habitación. Así que cuando me di vuelta, di un salto de sorpresa y sin querer solté la toalla, que simplemente, fui tan torpe como para sostenerla con una sola mano._

_Estaba impresionada de verme desnuda con la toalla en el suelo. Syaoran también, que no había dicho nada. Por el rabillo de mis ojos le vi correr una mano por sus cabellos, tratando de mirar a otro lado. "Mejor que te cubras, Sakura"_

_Casi sonreí, por primera vez le veía nervioso. Y digo, _realmente_ nervioso. "¿Por qué?"_

_Fue entonces que Syaoran me miró directo a los ojos, y me fue fácil ver sus profundos ojos ámbar. "Porque no creo poder retenerme más"_

_Pestañeé unas veces, y decidí ser algo atrevida. Caminé hacia él, tratando a duras penas de no reír ante la cara de asombro que Syaoran tenía. "¿Qué si no quiero que te retengas?"_

"_Entonces estás en problemas" dijo él, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, y atrayéndome a su cuerpo con facilidad. Ahogué un suspiro de sorpresa al sentir mi espalda expuesta tocar las frías sábanas cuando me recostó en la cama, comenzando a besarme profundamente en los labios, los hombros y el cuello. A cada caricia de sus manos, mi piel parecía arder, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos ante la agradable sensación que me producía tener sus cálidas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo expuesto por primera vez. Comencé a reír suavemente cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, posando besos suaves como mariposas. Él se separó, y tomó mi lóbulo entre sus dientes, haciéndome gemir, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo; entonces me causó la misma reacción cuando sentí su respiración en mi oído. "Malvada"_

_Me reí._

"_Piensas que es gracioso¿no?"_

"_Sí" respondí simplemente, él probablemente sabía que estaba provocándolo. _

_Respiró en mi oído nuevamente, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo. "No sabes lo que me haces al hacer eso" Entonces sí sabia._

_Sonreí de manera inocente. "No lo hago… ¿o sí?"_

"_No, pero no voy a perder el control" dijo antes de envolverme en las sábanas y sentándose en la cama. "Ponte algo encima y ven a comer"_

"_Hay un pequeño 'pero' ahí, Syaoran" dije sonriendo. "Quiero algo más"_

"_¿Qué?"_

_Lo atraje hacia mí. "A ti" susurré en sus labios, antes de besarlo._

"_Eso es bueno. ¿Sabes? Realmente pensaba que eras un ángel, pero me doy cuenta de cómo las apariencias engañan" comentó, mientras yo acariciaba su rostro. "Pero no vas a ganarme"_

_Emití un bufido de disconformidad, antes de que él dejara la habitación._

_Está siendo muy gentil al ayudarme a mantener la promesa. Pienso que quizás tengo miedo de no poder satisfacerlo lo suficiente. Así que prometí que sólo me entregaría a él en nuestra noche de bodas. Syaoran ni siquiera lo pensó antes de decirme que estaba de acuerdo._

_Bueno, mejor me voy. Me está dando sueño, tengo ganas de sentir sus brazos alrededor mío, y tener una buena noche de sueño._

_Miércoles, 10.45 pm._

**X**

"_¿Estás nerviosa?" fue lo primero que Syaoran me dijo esta mañana cuando desperté, mientras acariciaba mis brazos de arriba abajo._

"_¿Por qué?" pregunté sin darme vuelta a verlo._

"_Por nosotros. Casándonos" respondió suavemente. "Es decir, estoy seguro, pero… ¿tú?"_

_Podía notar el pequeño tono de… miedo en su voz. "Syaoran– ¿acaso piensas que arrancaría durante nuestro casamiento?" entonces su agarre en mi se tensó. "¿Estás pensando eso, cierto?. Piensas que tal vez te deje" él mantuvo silencio. Comencé a, no lo sé, preocuparme, así que me voltee para encararlo. Sus ojos miraban el techo, mientras sus brazos seguían alrededor mío. "¿Es eso?"_

_Entonces bajo la mirada. "Bueno… quizás, no lo sé"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Vi el toque de tristeza que cruzo por sus ojos antes de que sonriera. "No tengo buenos recuerdos de las bodas"_

"_¿Syaoran, qué sucede?"_

"_Nada"_

"_Mentiroso, sabes que es obvio cuando algo te está molestando realmente, ahora habla antes que-" comencé a decir, pero Syaoran me retuvo con un beso._

_Se separó de mi, sonriendo levemente. "Sólo te amo"_

"_Y yo a ti" repliqué pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello. "¿A que hora tienes que ir a trabajar?"_

_Su ronquido me hizo reír. "¿Tenías que recordármelo?"_

"_Gomen ne" me disculpé sonriendo, pero sus palabras seguían dando vueltas en mi mente. No quise presionarlo, así que lo deje pasar. "Ve a hacer desayuno y yo me bañaré mientras"_

"_Aja, solo trata de no salir sin una toalla encima"_

"_Sí, claro, no es gracioso que me hayas visto sin ropa mientras que yo no" me arrepentí de decir eso al momento en que vi su sonrisa que asemejaba la de un lobo._

"_Yo no soy quien quiere esperar" me sonrojé sintiendo una de sus manos en mi muslo. "Gomen, Flor de Cerezo, pero me aseguraré de mantener esa promesa"_

"_Idiota, eso no era lo que quería decir" dije dándole un pequeño golpe, aunque no tenía idea de lo que realmente quería decir._

"_¿Y qué era entonces?" preguntó alzando una ceja, antes de soltarme para posarse sobre mi cuerpo, apoyándose en los codos. "¿Bueno?"_

"_Nada, déjame salir" murmuré cuando me besó. Por cualquier respuesta, presionó mi cuerpo hacia el suyo afirmándome por la cintura, comenzando a besar mis hombros expuestos. No podía quejarme de las sensaciones que me hacía sentir, pero… "Vas a llegar tarde"_

_Levantó el rostro para mirar el reloj en la mesita de noche. "Odio cuando ganas"_

"_Lo que es casi siempre" Syaoran sólo sonrió besándome una ultima vez antes de salir de la cama. Mis ojos no le dejaron durante el tiempo en que se levanto, se puso la bata y salió._

_Kami-sama, cómo amo ese hombre._

_Ahora estoy sentada en la laptop de Syaoran, preguntándome que fue la tristeza que vi en sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaría preocupado sobre nuestra boda?. ¿Por qué dijo que no tiene buenos recuerdos de las bodas?_

_Tiene que ser algo de su pasado… porque llamé a Mei Lin preguntándole, pero nada más me dijo: "Pregúntale a él"_

_Estoy esperando que llegue, ahora. Estoy de vacaciones, pero entro a la universidad después de la boda nuevamente. Aun estoy tratando de imaginarnos casados… quiero decir, no es que no quiera casarme con Syaoran, pero se siente… tan irreal… Ah, me estoy poniendo demasiado soñadora de nuevo._

_Y así suena de nuevo el teléfono… tal vez es Syaoran, iré a ver._

_(Después)_

_Si, era él. Me gusta cuando llama. Siempre dice "Hey, preciosa" y me hace sonreír._

_Quiere salir conmigo, así que supongo me iré a alistar… aunque no sé porque, solo me cambiare los pijamas por unos jeans y una polera rosa. Sin maquillaje, después de todo, me conoció así¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? Me ama por quien soy, no por como me veo… al menos, eso creo… ¿Qué _demonios _fue eso? Yo _sé_ que me ama¿cómo puedo pensar lo contrario?_

'_Tal vez porque aun temes a los hombres como Itashi' responde mi mente. No, no, no. Es decir¡No!. Syaoran no es como Itashi. De ninguna manera. ¿Cómo puedo estar dudando de Syaoran?_

_Será… será mejor que me vaya._

_Martes, 06.53 pm._

**X**

_Sé que algo está molestando a Syaoran, pero no puedo decidir que es. Desde el viernes ha estado con la mirada perdida, y cada vez que le pregunto que sucede, dice "No es nada" o "Estoy bien". Sé que es muy cerrado con sus sentimientos y que no es bueno hablando de ellos, o diciendo lo que piensa, pero nunca ha sido así conmigo. Desde que le conozco le he visto una sonrisa en su rostro, no el ceño fruncido._

_Mei Lin y Eriol me han dicho que era muy cerrado, serio, terco y frío, tampoco era el tipo de sonreír mucho… no he visto nada de eso. Bueno, es bastante terco, pero no es frío… al menos siempre sonríe para mí. Claro que le he visto mirar con rabia, y molesto –a veces, cuando tiene desacuerdos con gente de su compañía– y quiero decir, no quiero encararme con esa parte de él. Nunca._

_También me dijeron que tuvo un cambio repentino cuando me conoció. Primero cuando comenzó a preocuparse por mí, cuando fuimos "amigos" o algo así, hasta que nos enamoramos. No puedo creer que lo hice cambiar, es decir¿realmente cambio por mi? No estoy segura, pero estoy contenta de tenerlo a mi lado._

_Martes (una semana después), 07.45 pm._

Sakura apagó el computador y salió de la habitación momentos después. Al llegar a la cocina del apartamento de Syaoran, notó a Kero escondiéndose bajo la mesa; trató de sacarlo, pero sólo logro que se retirará aun más atrás. Entonces, Syaoran entró, frunciendo el ceño, y con la parte superior de su traje empapado. La chica casi rompió a reír, pero se esforzó en sólo sonreír ante la graciosa imagen de su prometido vestido de trabajo, completamente mojado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó él, lanzándole dagas por los ojos; pero sólo logro hacerla sonreír.

"Tú. Y deja de mirarme así, sabes que no funciona conmigo" explicó, aún de rodillas ante la mesa.

"Cómo sea. ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Dónde está ese maldito perro, lo has visto? Voy a matarlo" pregunto nuevamente Syaoran, su rostro serio.

Sakura alcanzó a Kero bajo la mesa de la cocina y se levanto con él en sus brazos. "En orden a tus preguntas: Estoy aquí buscando a mi perro. Sí, lo he visto, se escondía bajo la mesa, de ti, supongo. Y no, no vas a matarlo porque tendrías que pasar sobre mi primero"

Syaoran le dirigió una mirada de odio a Kero, haciendo que el cachorro intentara esconderse aun más entre los brazos de Sakura, y esta rió suavemente.

"Ahora dime. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto que quieres matar a Kero?" preguntó Sakura. "Pero, primero… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Y si te has olvidado de algo, voy a estar muy molesta contigo"

Syaoran evitó la mirada seria de Sakura mientras corría una mano por su siempre-revuelto cabello. "No con la bola de pelos en el medio" indicó, señalando al cachorro.

Sakura dejó a Kero en el suelo, y este se escondió tras sus piernas. "¿Y?"

"Bien" Syaoran caminó hacia ella, atrayéndola suavemente a un beso, que la hizo sonreír una vez se separaron. "Mi día estuvo normal, trabajo. Y ese maldito animal me hizo correr tras él cuando llegué. No lo sacaste¿cierto?" cuando Sakura bajo la mirada, supo que no lo había hecho, y suspiro. "Así que tuve que ir tras él, y cuando lo agarre, estaba todo mojado porque corrió por el jardín recién regado. Quiero matarlo por mojarme, y por toda esa carrera innecesaria que me hizo hacer"

"Te lo dije. _Sobre–Mi_" sonrió Sakura.

"Creo que puedo vivir con eso" señaló, antes de capturar sus labios brevemente. "Su vida sólo dura hasta que tu dejes la cocina" añadió, alzando una ceja ante la mirada enojada que Sakura le daba. "Sakura, no creo que me estés mirando así, solo por un perro. ¿Acaso significa más que yo?"

La chica poso un dedo sobre su mentón, meditativa. Luego de unos segundos lo miro seriamente. "De hecho, sí"

"¿Qué?"

Sakura sonrió ante su asombro. "Kero es importante, porque es la primera 'cosa' _nuestra_" susurró, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Syaoran.

"Aja, Kero está perdonado entonces" respondió Syaoran simplemente capturando los labios de Sakura entre los suyos nuevamente; Kero ladró unas cuantas veces, como si entendiera, antes de correr hacia su plato de comida.

Syaoran atrajo a Sakura en un abrazo, haciendo que el agarre que ella mantuviera en su cuello se afirmase aún más; sin notar una pequeña luz roja en la puerta de la cocina. Sakura gimió débilmente sintiendo una mano de Syaoran tras su cuello, instándola silenciosamente a abrir sus labios, mientras la mano en su cadera comenzaba a descender.

"…kawaii…"

El susurro a las espaldas de Syaoran los trajo bruscamente a la realidad; haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara fuertemente viendo a Tomoyo en el marco de la puerta con su cámara grabando; mientras Syaoran agradecía que daba la espalda a Tomoyo, manteniendo fuera de vista donde sus manos estaban actualmente.

"Oh, hey, no se preocupen por mí. Actúen como si yo no estuviera" indicó Tomoyo sonriendo, mientras saludaba con una mano.

"No querrás eso, Tomoyo. Probablemente si hubieses mantenido tu linda boca cerrada solo habrías logrado ver a Syaoran tender a Sakura sobre la mesa, sacar sus ropas y… en realidad no quiero seguir" vino la voz de Eriol desde la sala de estar.

"Eriol" murmuró Syaoran en un gruñido por lo bajo, mientras Sakura escondía su rostro en el cuello de él. "¿Cómo se supone que entraron?" preguntó, saliendo de la cocina con Sakura de su mano y Tomoyo en frente, aún grabándoles.

"La puerta estaba abierta" respondió la chica simplemente. Syaoran sacudió la cabeza levemente… en su apuro por encontrar a Kero ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de cerrar la puerta. "Creo que llamare a esta '_Pequeña Diversión de Sakura y Syaoran en la Cocina_'" señaló para si misma, antes de reírse como lo hacía siempre que avergonzaba a Sakura.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá al lado de Syaoran, mirando a Tomoyo con una ceja alzada. "¿No te rindes, cierto, Tomoyo?" Tomoyo agitó su cabeza vigorosamente. "Sólo espera hasta que yo te grabe"

Eriol sonrio de manera similar a un zorro astuto. "Te sorprendería la cantidad de videos que Tomoyo tiene de nosotros, _pequeña Sakura_" Tomoyo se sonrojo suavemente, antes de golpearlo en el brazo.

Syaoran se volvió a Tomoyo, en una mirada inquisitiva. "Nunca supe que tenías… gustos tan… _extravagantes_, Tomoyo"

Tomoyo se volvió una tonalidad más roja, antes de señalarlos acusadoramente. "Sólo espera cuando empiecen a hacer videos caseros y…–"

"¡Tomoyo!" le interrumpió Sakura, llevándose una mano a la cara para cubrir sus mejillas. "¿Qué hacen aquí, eh?" preguntó, sin pensar dos veces en cambiar el tema.

"Uh, sólo pensamos sobre la despedida de solteros, ya sabes. Yo te sacó a ti con las chicas, y Eriol sacará a Syaoran con los demás"

"Pero la boda es… en una semana" Sakura se detuvo al hablar, notando como los nervios la invadían. Syaoran la observo por un momento, antes de alcanzar su mano y apretarla suavemente.

"Hai, hai… ¿No creías que te sacaríamos el último día, ne? Vas a estar demasiado preocupada por tu vestido, la fiesta, tú última noche como Kinomoto Sakura antes de ser _Li Sakura_, y…" Tomoyo sonrió dando una pausa. "…también _la noche_ de bodas" sonrió nuevamente, sabiendo que Sakura y Syaoran habían decidido esperar hasta esa noche.

Eriol los detuvo de decir algo cuando hablo. "Los chicos y yo te sacaremos mañana, así que no hagas planes" sonrió ante el rostro de Syaoran.

"Como sea"

"Oh, Sakura, mañana ve a la esquina de Seijuu, las chicas te esperaran ahí" añadió Tomoyo, bajando su cámara.

"No suena mal… ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos juntamos" sonrió Sakura, antes de levantarse y sentarse al lado de Tomoyo, comenzando a hablar inmediatamente sobre varias cosas a la vez.

Eriol y Syaoran se miraron el uno al otro. "Sabes que va a dar miedo tenerlas a todas juntas¿no?" preguntó Eriol volviéndose a mirarlas.

Syaoran asintió en silencio. "¿A dónde iremos?"

"A un club o algo, no puedo decir. Y entonces¿cómo va todo?" preguntó Eriol, volviéndose una vez mas hacia Syaoran, mientras él hacia lo mismo.

"Bien, supongo. Ha pasado unas noches aquí, generalmente cuando extraña más a su padre. Pero más de eso… nada, tiene miedo de algo"

"De ti, tal vez" sonrió Eriol, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Syaoran. "Sólo bromeo, sabes que no te tiene miedo. ¿Preguntó de nuevo?"

Syaoran frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. "No, pero es obvio que sospecha algo, y quiere saberlo" suspiró. "No puedo decirle… Sabes lo que pasó, Eriol"

Eriol arregló sus lentes, subiéndolos con su dedo índice. "Sí, pero también sabes que ella es diferente. Puedes decirle, y yo te apoyo en eso, pero… no te tardes mucho"

Syaoran volvió a suspirar, antes de comenzar a hablar con Eriol sobre nada en especial.

**X**

_Siguiente día, Viernes_

"Estaré bien, no te preocupes" dijo Sakura, caminando con el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro. "Sabes que me debes una conversación¿cierto?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Tú sabes Syaoran, el otro día en la mañana, no te hagas el tonto conmigo" indicó Sakura seriamente.

"No hay nada que explicar, cariño"

"No me vengas con '_cariño' _aquí_" _advirtió Sakura, sin poder ver a Syaoran sonreír.

"¿Acaso suena tan mal?"

"No, idiota, pero no es eso lo que quería decir. Estoy hablando en serio" indicó Sakura, al pie de las escaleras, antes de caer fuertemente al piso.

Syaoran oyó el sonido y frunció el ceño escuchando leves _hoe_ de Sakura, seguido por maldiciones contra el piso de madera. "¿Sakura?"

La chica escucho su preocupación y sonrió poniéndose de pie. "Me caí porque Kero vino corriendo entre mis piernas… antes de seguir hacia mi habitación, el muy cobarde"

Syaoran agitó la cabeza ante la torpeza de su prometida.

Sakura le oyó murmurar algo parecido a '_torpe, torpe'_. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Nada¿te saldrá una marca de nuevo?"

"¡Hey! Resiento eso, no me caigo tan seguido…" reclamó Sakura, aunque sonreía.

Syaoran se reclinó en su asiento. "Sí claro¿quieres que te recuerde?" preguntó, cuando su asistente entro con gente atrás.

"Oh… cállate, _bestia arrogante_"

"Dice la _Reina de la Inteligencia_" Sakura se dignaba a responder, pero Syaoran la detuvo al hablar nuevamente. "Tengo que irme, _Ying Fa_. Clientes" explicó, volviendo a su tono de negocios.

"Puedo notar eso. Te veré a la noche¿ne?" sonrió Sakura, imaginando el rostro de él. Sabia perfectamente cuanto más prefería hablar con ella que tener que trabajar.

"No puedo, tengo que ir donde Eriol"

"Ah… cierto, yo donde Tomoyo. Entonces hablamos después, te amo. _Ja ne_"

"Y yo a ti. _Ja_"

Sakura le escuchó colgar, y suspiró colgando también. "¿Qué escondes?" susurró mirando hacia el techo. Al darse cuenta que no recibiría respuesta, se dio vuelta para prepararse y salir donde Tomoyo.

**X**

_Más tarde_

"¡Vamos, Sakura!" gritó Rika, corriendo mientras llevaba a Naoko de la mano, seguida por las demás que reían felizmente, recibiendo miradas extrañadas.

"¿A dónde vamos?" gritó Sakura de vuelta, haciendo que se detuvieran.

"Es una sorpresa, Sakura. Pero te llevamos a un lugar donde probablemente _nunca_ has estado" sonrió Mei Lin de manera extraña, mientras una mano se apoyaba en su rodilla, tratando de normalizar su respiración como todas las demás.

"Ok, de acuerdo… ¿por qué corremos?. Todo el mundo nos esta mirando"

"¿Y eso qué?. Tenemos que encontrarnos con Tomoyo en el Centro Tomoeda" indicó Naoko sonriendo.

"¿El centro?"

"Aja, a comprar ropa sexy" explicó Chiharu. "Y no tomaremos el bus, Sakura. Es sólo unas cuadras más"

"Además, es como cuando corríamos en la escuela. Veamos si todavía lo tienes, Sakura" añadió Rika.

"Hah, todas ustedes probaran el polvo" rió Sakura, antes de comenzar a correr con las demás atrás. "¿Oh, la _pequeña_ Mei no puede conmigo?" gritó cuando Mei Lin la alcanzó.

"¡Hey! Soy mayor que tú, además, era la primera en atletismo en Hong Kong"

"Y nosotras siempre tuvimos que sufrir el entrenamiento de Chiharu" dijo Naoko antes de arrojarle a Sakura su bolsa, haciendo que casi perdiera su equilibrio.

"¡Tramposa!" gritó Sakura, yendo tras las tres mosqueteros y Mei Lin.

Tomoyo les vio venir cuando doblaron hacia el centro, sacando su cámara y haciendo _zoom_ hacia ellas, antes de que llegaran a su lado. "¿Se divirtieron?" las chicas simplemente asintieron, riendo. "Ok, vamos a comprar. Vi estos pantalones tan kawaii…–"

**X**

_Syaoran_

Suspiró mientras traspasaba la entrada del club. "¿Qué sucede, _lindo y pequeño_ primo?" preguntó Eriol a su lado.

"Nada, y _no_ me llames _así_" murmuró Syaoran por lo bajo. "No estoy de humor para esto"

"No parecía molestarte venir a lugares así tiempo atrás" indicó Takashi mientras subían a la zona VIP.

"Tú lo dijiste, tiempo atrás" dijo Syaoran fríamente.

"No será mi idea, pero últimamente tus cambios de humor son peores que los de Mei Lin" señaló Tetsuyi Koji, novio de la morena, sentándose frente a él, y obteniendo por respuesta una mirada fulminante de Syaoran.

"La boda es en algunos días, y teme _ya-sabes-que_" intervino Eriol, mientras los otros ordenaban sus tragos.

Se miraron entre ellos, todos llegando a la misma deducción, murmurando un "Oh". En el momento que la mesera volvió con sus tragos y una sonrisa en el rostro, el silencio permaneció inmutable, sin que alguno se atreviese a cortarlo. Tras unos momentos, notaron que la gente dejaba de bailar y comenzaban a amontonarse en torno a la baranda que daba a la pista de baile en el primer piso.

"¿Pero que…?" murmuró Syaoran en silencio, poniéndose de pie con whisky en mano, con los demás siguiéndole el paso, en dirección a la baranda.

**X**

_Este viernes fue un día realmente interesante, pero… no terminó muy bien._

_Las chicas decidieron llevarme a un club donde Tomoyo y Rika eran bien conocidas, así que no nos tomó hacer la fila para entrar. Primero sólo nos sentamos a tratar de conversar, ponernos al día, pero entonces, Rika siendo la más alocada, decidió sacarnos a bailar. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero después de unas cuantas canciones, me acomodé fácilmente, y comenzamos a bailar en sincronía, como lo hacíamos antes, fue divertido. Pero supongo que empezamos a llamar la atención, porque la gente empezó a moverse a los lados de nuestro grupo y nos observaba bailar. Las chicas estaban como si nada estuviera pasando, pero yo estaba teniendo problemas acomodándome a la atención._

_No habían pasado segundos de decidir dejarme llevar como ellas, cuando noté un brillo ámbar en la segunda estancia del club. Un brillo seguido por cabello chocolate alborotado, una ceja alzado, una sonrisa burlesca, un cuerpo para morirse, una copa alzada a mi salud._

_Esa es exactamente mi buena suerte._

_Me detuve en seco al notarle, atrayendo la mirada de las chicas, antes que las demás se voltearan a mirar donde yo miraba. Y dejaron de moverse, cuando al igual que yo, vieron a Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, Kenji– el novio de Naoko, y tres chicos más de pie junto a la baranda. Todos sonriéndonos de manera extraña._

"_Estamos tan arruinadas" murmuré._

"_Tomoyo… ¿nos trajiste al mismo club?" preguntó Mei Lin, con voz irritada. "¡No puedo creerlo!"_

_Para ese entonces, el círculo a nuestro alrededor ya se había disuelto al notar que ya no bailaríamos._

"_Oh, discúlpame si no soy perfecta. No sabía donde los llevaría Eriol" se excusó Tomoyo mirando a Mei Lin con el ceño fruncido._

"_Hey, chicas…" habló Naoko, evitando su discusión. "Creo que Sakura no podría sonrojarse más"_

_Con eso, se rieron de mi rostro, haciéndome murmurar maldiciones mentalmente hacia todas._

"_Ah, qué importa. Vamos a verlos" suspiró Chiharu, y tomándome de un brazo, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras conmigo atrás._

"_¿Err, Chiharu?"_

"_No, Sakura. No vamos a huir de ellos" indicó Chiharu de antemano. "¿Qué sucede con tu rostro?. No solías avergonzarte tanto antes"_

"_Creo que es a causa de un tipo de ojos ámbares" respondió Rika por mí, desde atrás. Se rieron fuertemente cuando decidí amonestarla con la mirada. "Se los dije"_

"_Oh, ya cállense" espeté, cuando alcanzamos la habitación VIP dónde habíamos visto a los chicos desaparecer. Todos mantenían esas extrañas miradas, y a mi punto de vista, la de Syaoran se hacía la más. Lo que obviamente, sólo me hizo enrojecer aún más. "¿Bien, qué demonios pasa?"_

"_Nada" respondieron a coro, inocentemente._

"_Supongo que además de la manera de bailar, sus trajes también llamaron la atención" indicó Eriol, haciendo que todas nosotras nos miráramos la ropa._

_Hacia arriba, una polera sin mangas en un rosa fuerte, con el estampado de un dragón, cuello mao, junto a un brazalete en mi brazo; conjunto con una falda hasta las rodillas negra. Botas negras que subían hasta la mitad de mis pantorrillas terminaban el traje, y mi cabello permanecía suelto._

_Tomoyo usaba un top que se amarraba tras su cuello de un color crema con un pequeño detalle rojo, que dejaba a la vista un tatuaje en la parte delantera de su hombro. Su falda era igual a la mía, a juego con unos zapatos negros que tenían algo similar a unas polainas encima._

_Mei Lin, era la más extravagante. Un pequeño top rojo ajustado, y encima una chaqueta manga ¾ negra, junto con una falda corta roja con pequeños adornos amarillos y dos lazos que se afirmaban a su cintura. Cadenas adornaban su cuello, muñecas, y cadera. Terminaba con unas botas negras que estaban cubiertas con una tela negra que se amarraba sobre sus rodillas. El cabello suelto, y ordenado. Maquillaje de un rojo fuerte. La única maquillada al menos._

_Rika usaba una minifalda de color negro, con botas bajas cafés sobre unas medias rayadas en blanco y negro, una polera de mangas cortas con detalles en negro y rojo, con una muñequera roja a juego. El cabello que ahora le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, suelto._

_Chiharu usaba un polera de tirantes color celeste con una falda corta azul oscuro, botas negras, y el cabello en dos coletas desordenadas. Un tatuaje azul en su hombro izquierdo quedaba a la vista._

_Por último, Naoko usaba un corsé negro con detalles y colgantes anaranjados, unos pantalones capri de color azul oscuro, con botas marrones. El cabello le ha crecido y se ha quitado el flequillo, pero aún se lo mantiene algo corto. Llevaba unos lentes ópticos de sol de marco rojo._

_La temática, había sido que nuestro color base era el negro. ¿Se nota, eh?_

_Mei Lin miró a los chicos, extrañada. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

"_Aja, no veo nada malo" apoyó Rika. Los hombres en la habitación se miraron uno a otro antes de comenzar a reírse, pero pararon inmediatamente cuando cada una de nosotros frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, o posó ambas manos en las caderas. Mis brazos permanecían cruzados sobre mi pecho. Esperando una disculpa que no llegaba, todas nos dimos vuelta y comenzamos a dejar la habitación al no recibir nada._

_El ruido que produjeron tras de nosotras cuando se pusieron de pie, no fue capaz de detenernos. Eso, hasta el momento que sentí una mano en mi cintura, y me volteé lentamente. Pude sentirme sonrojar en el momento que sentí la mirada apasionada de Syaoran posarse en mí. "¿Ya terminaste?" pregunté, tratando de mantener mi rostro serio._

_Syaoran recorrió mi cuerpo con la mirada lentamente antes de llegar a mi rostro con una sonrisa perezosa. "Ahora, sí"_

_Le correspondí la sonrisa antes de escuchar a Chiharu encarar a Takashi._

"_¿Algo que decir?" preguntó, indignada, con sus manos en las caderas al igual que Tomoyo._

_Mirando a Tomoyo, Eriol suprimió una carcajada. "No es nada, todas se ven bien"_

"_Oh. ¿Sólo bien?" preguntó Tomoyo, frunciendo el ceño._

_Me volteé a Syaoran con una ceja alzada, pero antes de siquiera preguntarle su opinión, me atrajo a sí mismo. "Te ves bien" murmuró en mi oído. "Demasiado para tu propio bien" añadió, haciéndome reír suavemente._

"_¿Qué esperas para disculparte?" inquirió Mei Lin a mis espaldas, una mano sobre su cintura y otra apuntando a Koji. A veces siento pena por él, con una chica como Mei Lin… A pesar de lo que yo creí, Koji se inclinó a Mei Lin y le susurró algo que los demás no pudimos escuchar, haciendo que el rostro de Mei Lin pasara de sorpresa, a vergüenza, y finalmente a gusto. Alzando una ceja aprobadora, se lamió los labios frente a Koji. "Trato hecho"_

_Con una carcajada, Syaoran y yo nos dirigimos a los asientos que permanecían en la habitación privada, donde Tomoyo y Eriol ya estaban sentados junto a un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, sonriente._

_Naoko se sentó a mi lado, con Kenji jugueteando con su cabello, mientras Mei Lin y Koji se acomodaban juntos en una de las esquinas de los sillones. Sólo entonces fijé mi mirada en el chico que conversaba con Eriol._

"_¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó, mirándome brevemente, y al notar mi desconcierto, sonrió afablemente. "Ah, lo siento, no nos han presentado. Soy Josh, un antiguo amigo de Eriol, Koji, y Syaoran"_

_Syaoran asintió a mi lado, mientras yo acomodaba mi cabeza en su hombro y el me abrazo por el cuello para mantenerme cerca, comenzando a acariciar mi hombro suavemente._

_Mei Lin sonrió, desde el lado de Koji. "Se suponía que veníamos a tener la despedida de soltera, pero _alguien _nos trajo al mismo club" indicó mirando fijamente a Tomoyo con burla, pero sonrió al recibir una mirada molesta de la oji-amatista. "Aah, como sea, esto es más entretenido…" añadió suavemente, antes de que su atención se centrara en Koji completamente._

_Naoko rió a mi lado cuando Kenji susurró algo, antes de darle un beso en los labios. El tipo es realmente apuesto también. Cabello canela y ojos grises, con un aire de inocencia que definitivamente es equivocado. Y esto se comprobó en el momento que él y ella desaparecieron de la habitación. No sé si quiero saber dónde se dirigían._

_Eriol acariciaba la pierna de Tomoyo con discreción mientras mi prima acariciaba el hombro de él con una mirada maliciosa en los ojos de ambos. Josh y Rika conversaban sentados junto a la baranda que daba al primer piso, y Mei Lin con Koji emitían risas en un rincón de la habitación. Takeshi con Chiharu estaban sentados uno junto al otro, manos entrelazadas, silenciosos, lo que hacía una linda imagen; hasta que Takashi habló, Chiharu frunció el ceño, le golpeó el brazo, y dejó la habitación. Takashi pronto la siguió, maldiciéndose a si mismo en el camino._

_Me reí al notar el ambiente de confianza que nos teníamos como para estar actuando de tal manera. Pero después de todo, no es como si tuviéramos quince años…_

_Cerré los ojos al sentir calidez en mi cuello, Syaoran besándome suavemente, haciéndose paso hasta mi oído, donde respiro antes de hablar. "¿Vas a dejarles toda la diversión?"_

_Sonreí para mi misma. "¿Por qué lo haría?" pregunté, pero sin esperar respuesta, me volteé hacia él, posando una de mis rodillas entre sus piernas, y sentándome en su pierna. Iba a besarme, pero se inclinó y continúo besándome en el cuello, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, concentrándome en él y en las sensaciones que me provocaba._

_Antes de siquiera poder responderle, una risa algo triste me sacó de mi concentración en Syaoran, haciéndome mirar hacia mis espaldas._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Syaoran, reposando la frente en mi cuello._

"_¿Te acuerdas del novio de Rika, Yoshiyuki Terada, estaba en su casa cuando nos conocimos?. El tipo la dejó por una mujer mayor, resultó que llevaba tiempo con esa otra tipa además" di por respuesta, comenzando a acariciar su pecho sobre la camisa negra, mis manos siendo escondidas por la chaqueta roja que usaba encima. Syaoran alzó el rostro, me miró por unos momentos, luego miró en dirección de Rika, le hizo un breve gesto a Josh, y al siguiente minuto, él y Rika iban a la pista de baile. "¿Qué cosa–?"_

_No alcancé a terminar, y Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "Le dije que la distrajera. Él entenderá" me sonreí, ante el gesto. No siempre puede notarse como se preocupa por los que le rodean, pero a veces sí que lo saca a relucir. "¿Qué?"_

"_Oh, nada" me excusé, antes de tomarle el rostro con ambos manos. "Eres el mejor"_

_Syaoran rió, haciéndome sentir bien al lograr que dejara algunos de los problemas que ha tenido con su empresa a un lado. "Sólo le dije eso, Sakura. No es nada del otro mundo"_

"_No importa" discutí, acariciando su rostro. "Sé que se sentirá mejor si tiene a alguien que la distraiga y la mantenga de pensar en Terada"_

_Sonriéndome suavemente, Syaoran me atrajo hacia él por la cintura. En el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos, imponiéndome el ceder ante su deseo de profundizar el roce, todo pensamiento concerniente a Rika, fue alejándose de mi mente. Llevé mis manos hacia su cuello, y las suyas se hicieron paso a mis muslos bajo la falda, mientras nos perdíamos en nosotros mismos y nuestro pequeño mundo propio._

_No sé cómo sólo sus besos pueden hacerme caer en tal estado de inconciencia, o cómo con solo tocarme me hace desear cumplir toda petición de su parte. Y esto me hace pensar, en qué me haría lo que pasará la noche de bodas._

"_Ow, el único problema que tienen es mantener sus manos del otro… ¿o debería decir bocas?" bromeó Mei Lin, haciendo que nos separáramos. Mientras alzaba una ceja, Koji la abrazaba con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida hacia Syaoran, quién, por supuesto, le dirigió una mirada de molestia. Riéndome, me reacomodé al lado de Syaoran, con mis piernas sobre sus rodillas en vez de estar sentada en él._

_Tomoyo intervino, aclarándose la voz. "Y tú eres exactamente igual a ellos" indicó, haciendo que Mei Lin se volteara a verla. "Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Mei" añadió, de manera defensiva._

"_Corrección, ellos son exactamente igual a _ustedes_. ¿Recuerdas cuando compartíamos el apartamento en ese año que estuvimos en Inglaterra?. Ustedes sí que sabían hacer ruido por las noches" dijo Mei Lin de manera maliciosa, haciendo que Tomoyo se sonrojara. "Tal vez Eriol pueda refrescarte la memoria"_

"_Cállate, Mei Lin" gruño Eriol, haciéndome reír suavemente, pero Koji me miró de la misma manera que Mei Lin miraba a Tomoyo, lo que me hizo callar._

"_Tú sólo espera, yo viví con Syaoran ese año"_

_Pude ver como dos cachos salían de la cabeza de Mei Lin y Koji, y recuerdo preguntarme si acaso no eran un par de demonios acosadores en vez de mis amigos. Por cualquier cosa, en el momento mi sonrisa se desvaneció levemente y bajé la mirada._

_Syaoran acarició una de mis rodillas, su mirada aún fija en Koji. "Muy gracioso, Koji" indicó, con molestia, antes de mirarme fijamente, mientras los demás retomaban una conversación sobre el año que habían pasado en Inglaterra._

"_¡Tú te comiste los pastelillos ese Halloween, Tomoyo, no mientas!" gritó Mei Lin, por sobre la música que en ese momento comenzó a llegar a la pieza fuertemente._

"_¡Oh, cómo te atreves, fue Spinel que se comió los dulces!" se excusó Tomoyo. "Y fue tu culpa por dejarlos tan a mano"_

_Rápidamente, mis dos mejores amigas se enfrascaron en una nueva discusión, Koji y Eriol hablando al lado de ambas sobre otro tema, totalmente ignorándolas._

"_¿Sakura?" le escuché decir a Syaoran a mi lado, inclinándose a mí, así no tenía que hablar tan fuerte._

"_¿Qué?" pregunté, sin mirarlo._

_No sé porque me afectó tanto el que Koji insinuara que Syaoran había estado con otras mujeres. Quiero decir, era obvio que con sus veinticinco años debía haberlas tenido, y que tenía una vida. Entonces, porque actué así, realmente no lo entiendo._

_Sólo imaginarlo en brazos de otra mujer me hacía sentir con ganas de llorar, y por primera vez, me sentí realmente egoísta, al no querer siquiera permitirle el haber tenido otras mujeres. Kami-sama, quizás, él ha estado con mujeres mucho más femeninas que yo, con más cuerpo y más experiencia, mientras que yo… yo soy yo. ¡Y no sé nada! Y… no lo sé…_

"_¿Qué sucede?. ¿No te afecto lo que dijo Koji, o sí?" preguntó Syaoran suavemente. Alarma cruzó por sus ojos justo en el momento que sentí lágrimas rebeldes escapar de mis ojos. "Sakura"_

_Asustada de la mirada imponente y penetrante que apareció en sus ojos, me levanté con rapidez del asiento y comencé a dejar la pieza._

"_Serás idiota, Koji" le escuché decir a Syaoran con contenida rabia, pero comencé a correr en dirección a los baños y no escuche más. Cuando entré al baño, unas cuántas chicas me miraron, con curiosidad._

"_¿Qué te sucede, cariño?" preguntó una, caminando hacia mi. Sus ojos grises entrecerrándose._

"_Eres la chica que estaba bailando con un grupo, y luego dejaron el espectáculo por un grupo de hombres…" más indico que preguntó una segunda de ojos negros, pasándome un pañuelo. De cualquier manera, asentí. "Apuesto que tu novio estaba ahí. Kami-sama, en su cielo me perdone, pero cómo odio a los hombres"_

"_No" dije suavemente, agitando la cabeza. No sé que me habrá puesto así, pero sí sabía que Syaoran no era el culpable. Quizás tenía que ver con él, pero él no me había hecho ningún mal a propósito. Era sólo mi culpa, yo estaba comportándome de manera idiota. Pero no podía evitarlo. "No fue él" las chicas en el baño me miraron en silencio, y entonces, mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, me voltee a ellas. "¿Qué harían si tuvieran miedo de no complacer a un chico lo suficiente?"_

_Las chicas, al parecer amigas, se miraron entre ellas. No tenía idea de que pensarían de mi, pero al momento, no me interesaba, sólo quería saber algo que me hiciera sentir mejor, pero he tenido mucho miedo de preguntarle a Tomoyo, Mei Lin, o a las demás chicas, aun cuando son mis mejores amigas._

_Una tercera chica de ojos marrones oscuros se acercó a mí, alzando una ceja. "¿Quieres decir con un chico… en la cama?"_

_Mirando al piso, jugueteé con mis dedos, maldiciéndome el haber sacado un tema así con desconocidas. "Um… Err, sí" tras unos segundos de silencio, las cuatro chicas rieron, y una de ojos celestes me levantó el rostro con un dedo bajo mi mentón._

"_Si fueras una mujer de ese tipo de _compañía_, estarías arruinada. Pero, si estás así por un chico que quieres…" se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. "…entonces no tienes de que preocuparte. Ese consejo me lo dio Milena"_

_La chica que me había pasado el pañuelo se sonrío. Ella debía ser Milena. Se acercó y limpió mi rostro. "Sé lo que estás sintiendo ahora, yo era inexperta y muy ingenua cuando conocí al indicado, y tuve miedo mucho tiempo sobre si yo llenaría sus expectativas o no… porque él era conocido entre las mujeres, pero él supo comprenderme, cuando le expliqué. Lo único que necesité fue que él me diera espacio y que yo descubriera que no necesitaba experiencia, sino lo que sentía. Lo demás, se da naturalmente" me explicó entrecerrando los ojos. "No sé si me explico bien, pero si tu lo quieres y él a ti, eso hará que las cosas fluyan naturalmente"_

"_Milena tiene razón. Además no sólo tú puedes sentirte así. Yo lo sentí, y ya había estado con otros hombres. Lo que importa es que lo quieras" dijo la chica de ojos grises._

_Riendo, la chica de ojos negros, me miró fijamente. "Y si yo tuviera tu cuerpo no me preocuparía" sonreía a su cumplido cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente. Syaoran permanecía en el marco con gesto indefinido. Lo miré y me sentí tensa inmediatamente, y por mi reacción, las cuatro chicas me sonrieron de manera comprensiva al entender que él era 'Él'. "Ah, ya entiendo" susurró la chica, notando a Syaoran._

"_Sí, yo también. Tienes un buen espécimen ahí" dijo Milena en mi oído, haciéndome reír ante la manera en que había llamado a Syaoran. Me palmeó el hombro suavemente, sonriéndome, antes de que ella y las demás chicas se encaminaran a la salida. Milena fue la última en salir, pero al momento de que Syaoran se hiciera un lado, lo miró fijamente. "Cuídala… o no te la merecerás" dijo fuertemente, antes de cerrar la puerta._

_No había nadie más, y no sé si eso habrá sido bueno, o malo._

"_Sakura–"_

"_Siento lo que pasó, no sé que me dio, sólo estoy actuando tontamente. Estoy bien ahora, volvamos" interrumpí, pero él simplemente se interpuso entre mi camino y la puerta. "Estoy bien"_

"_No te creo"_

_Creo haberme sorprendido ahí, porque Syaoran hizo un gesto con la mano, haciendo a un lado cualquier excusa que yo pudiera presentar._

"_Vi tus ojos, Sakura, no trates de esconderlo ahora. Sobre lo que Koji dijo, yo–"_

_Interrumpí, suspirando. "Está bien, en serio, no tienes nada que explicar. Es natural que tenías una vida totalmente diferente antes de mí, y por ende que tuvieras una mujer también._

"_No es eso, Sakura" indicó Syaoran con impaciencia. Corrió una mano por sus cabellos, una expresión entre incomodidad y molestia entremezclados en su rostro. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terca en estos casos?. ¿Primero en el Bosque y ahora de nuevo?"_

_Su suspiro me irritó. "Bueno, lo siento, es quién soy" dije con firmeza. "Lo siento si––"_

'_Lo siento si tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ti'. Las palabras casi habían escapado mis labios, pero me detuve al darme cuenta que había estado a punto de decirle que era lo que me había estado preocupando sobre nuestra situación._

"_Sé que es quién eres, Sakura, lo sé. Pero siempre me mandas a callar cuando tengo algo importante que decir, o que aclararte" miró al techo por unos momentos, como considerando sus palabras. "Koji estaba bromeando, porque lo que dijo no es cierto"_

"_¿Qué?"_

_Syaoran me miró, una expresión en blanco. "¿Acaso te sorprende?. Era una broma, porque en realidad no hubo ninguna chica"_

"_¿No hubo nadie?" pregunté, sin estar segura porque dudaba de él, pero en cualquier caso, Syaoran miró en mi dirección, una mirada distante en sus ojos, lo que me hizo caminar a él. "¿Syaoran… qué es?"_

"_Nada"_

_Sus ojos esquivaron los míos._

"_Sé que hay algo molestándote, Syaoran…" indique suavemente, cerrando los ojos por un momento. "¿Por qué no puedes decirme?. Si vamos a casarnos, se supone que deberías confiar en mi"_

_Su mano me atrajo unos pasos más cerca, pero sin abrazarme, sólo manteniéndome a la suficiente distancia que podía sentir su extraño aroma. "Confío en ti"_

"_¿Y qué es lo que escondes?"_

_Él suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente. "Había esta chica que conocía…"_

"_¿Y?" le urgí a continuar._

_Syaoran abrió los ojos, y me miró agitando la cabeza. "No hay nada importante en eso, Sakura"_

_Inhalé profundamente, sintiendo como algo de molestia comenzaba a hacerse paso a mi sistema. "Dime"_

_Me miró con una expresión que oscilaba entre la indecisión y algo indefinido, pero mantuvo silencio, mientras yo no me atrevía a hablar. Con cuidado, deslicé el anillo de compromiso de mi dedo hacia mi palma, nuestros ojos sin perder contacto, y sin que se diera cuenta de mi acción._

"_Muy bien, Li Syaoran. Si piensas que no soy lo suficiente como para ser digna de tu confianza, entonces creo que talvez…" pestañeé unas veces, insegura de lo que haría, pero sintiendo que algo dentro me obligaba a hacerlo. "…Entonces talvez no deberíamos casarnos" terminé, volteando su palma y depositando el anillo en su mano, antes de soltarle._

_Su rostro palideció y su mano se mantuvo en el aire, antes de que sus ojos se entrecerraran y algo en ellos me impidiera leer lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, casi como la primera vez. Dio vuelta la mano y soltó el anillo, dejando el baño, y a mí en el proceso._

_Sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, mientras me dejaba caer al suelo, sin importarme el estado en que estuviera, y mi mirada se fijaba en el anillo de compromiso. No puedo creer lo que hice… pero una parte de mi me justificaba diciendo que si yo daba todo de mí, y lo compartía con él… ¿por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?_

_Presioné la espalda contra la muralla del baño, y llevé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho. Había roto mi compromiso con Syaoran. Era algo que, desde que lo conocí, no había pensado hacer. Tal vez, había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Si yo lo amo, no debía bastarme con que él me amara de regreso?_

_Quizás era una estupidez, pero mi deseo por conocerlo y terminar casándome con un extraño no era lo que tenía en mente. Y no quiero que ese extraño sea Syaoran._

_No noté a Mei Lin entrar, corriendo._

"_Syaoran se fue así sin más… ¿que demo–?" se interrumpió en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Su mirada bajó al suelo, y al notar el anillo de compromiso yaciendo ahí, se agachó a recogerlo en silencio. Su mirada se fijó en la mía nuevamente. "Kami-sama, Sakura… ¿Qué has hecho?"_

"_Yo, yo– yo sólo que confíe en mí, Mei Lin, pero él continúa escondiéndose" tartamudeé, haciendo que Mei Lin llegara a mi lado en un segundo, sentada frente a mí. "Yo sólo… no puedo soportar que no confíe en mí"_

"_Calla, Sakura, no sabes lo que dices" objetó Mei Lin, sus manos en mis hombros. "Él te quiere, y confía en ti. Soy su prima, y he sido su mejor amiga desde mucho tiempo, y a pesar de eso, Syaoran jamás ha abierto a mí, como lo ha hecho contigo. Créeme, él confía en ti"_

_Las lágrimas cubrieron mis ojos, y me dejé llevar por las palabras de Mei Lin, en silencio._

_Sábado, 02.30 am._

**X**

Mei Lin había hecho una pausa, suspirando.

"Él no está escondiéndote cosas, Sakura, está escondiéndose cosas a sí mismo" alce la mirada, pero Mei Lin tenía la suya perdida en el pasado. "Hubo esta chica… de la que Syaoran se enamoró hace unos años, y ella decía amarlo también. Nunca vi a Syaoran tan entregado a alguien, tan… humano. Su educación conservadora, las diferentes ramas de la familia, le hicieron alguien muy serio e introvertido desde muy niño, Sakura. No creo que yo conozca ni la mitad de él… "

Las manos de Sakura, reposadas en sus rodillas, empuñaron la tela de la falda, fuertemente.

"…Y esa chica– esa chica, Sakura, logró hacer a Syaoran mucho más abierto a los demás, y mucho más predispuesto a relacionarse. Pero esa chica… lo usó, Sakura"

Sakura llevó la mirada al piso, mientras Mei Lin corría unos mechones de su rostro, ausentemente.

"Syaoran y su familia, son personas muy difíciles de engañar, pero esta chica, logró engañarlo y enamorarlo en el proceso. No sé cómo fue, ni como la conoció, sólo sé… que ella pensaba en el dinero de Syaoran. La escuché una vez, hablando con alguien sobre los planes que tenía de apoderarse del dinero, una vez fuera _Sra. Li_, pero cuando le conté esto a Syaoran, mi primo estaba tan cegado, tan dolido, que cuando esa mujer renegó mis alegatos, y juró que era mentira… Syaoran le creyó a ella"

Mei Lin suspiró nuevamente, mordiéndose el labio.

"Un tiempo después, Syaoran volvió a Hong Kong de su viaje con esa mujer a Italia, pero ella no venía con él. No sé como se enteró de la verdad, pero cuando lo hizo, se puso mucho más frío que antes, y no hablaba con nadie más que su madre, hermanas y yo" Mei Lin miró a Sakura largamente, antes de volver a hablar. "Su relación era bien conocida en China, debido al estatus de Syaoran, y los medios hicieron un gran escándalo cuando terminaron, alegando rumores de que la ruptura había sido culpa de Syaoran, y tantas mentiras… Mentiras que hicieron mucho daño, Sakura"

"Mei Lin, no tienes–"

"Ella regresó unas cuantas veces a verlo, Sakura. Nunca logró verlo, porque yo con los amigos más cercanos de Syaoran siempre logramos evitarlo, hasta que terminé por amenazarla con que si volvía a pisar la mansión, la mandaría presa" continúo Mei Lin, sin escuchar a Sakura. "Y cada vez que Syaoran la veía, desde el interior de la Mansión, podía ver la tristeza y rabia que sentía contra ella"

Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente, respirando profundamente, antes de tratar de detener a Mei Lin en su relato, pero la morena negó con la cabeza suavemente, indicándole silenciosamente que debía continuar.

"No recuerdo el nombre de la mujer. No quiero recordarlo, tampoco. Pero su recuerdo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a Syaoran nunca querer enamorarse de nuevo, nunca querer tocar a una mujer de nuevo. Él casi odiaba a todas las mujeres, aun sin darse cuenta"

Mei Lin hablaba de manera indiferente al hecho, como si fuera lo más lógico.

"Fue entonces que mis padres y los de tía Yelan arreglaron nuestro compromiso. Yo había querido mucho a Syaoran, más que a un primo, cuando había sido pequeña, porque cuando mis padres biológicos fallecieron, yo tenía apenas cinco años… y Syaoran iba a verme para animarme, y se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, de manera que terminé por idealizarlo. Y aprendí a leer sus sentimientos y deseos en sus ojos, aun cuando él no me decía nada. Acepté el casamiento, no por amor, sino porque quería verlo como la imagen que tenía de pequeña sobre él, aún si yo debía terminar con Koji para eso"

Sakura pestañeó sin entender, cuando Mei Lin le sonrió vagamente. "Fue entonces que Eriol nos llamó a Inglaterra, y nos conocimos, el grupo que somos ahora"

Tomoyo le había relatado la historia a Sakura, tiempo atrás. De hecho, se la había contado el mismo día en que Sakura se había enterado del compromiso de Mei Lin con Syaoran.

…_¿Recuerdas que Mamá me llevaba por sus viajes, a las cenas y fiestas de Salón?. A los diecisiete, fue donde conocí a Eriol en una de esas fiestas, y comenzamos a salir, hasta que nos enamoramos a tal punto, que yo decidí quedarme a vivir en Londres. Fue a través de él que conocí a Syaoran y Mei Lin._

_Eriol tenía un amigo de la infancia, Koji. Y cuando Mei Lin lo conoció, decidió quedarse a estudiar en Londres también, y así se enamoraron. No conocía a Syaoran ahí todavía, porque él estaba en China aún, pero luego de un escándalo que no entendí, Mei Lin obligó a Syaoran a irse a vivir a Londres, al menos por un año._

_Pasado ese año, Eriol y yo decidimos volver a Japón, y Mei Lin se vino conmigo porque nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas. Koji vino detrás de Mei Lin, debido a su noviazgo, mientras que Syaoran se volvió a China. Fue entonces que el grupo de Londres, se conectó con nuestras amigas de primaria, las tres mosqueteros con sus respectivos novios…_

_Sólo faltabas tú con un novio, Sakura. Pero si estás tan preocupada por Syaoran y su compromiso con Mei, quizás exista una oportunidad de cambiar eso… ¿no crees?..._

"Conozco la historia" murmuró Sakura, una vez recordado el relato de su prima Tomoyo. "Pero no sé como conocieron a Eriol"

"Oh… somos primos lejanos" indicó Mei Lin simplemente. "Algún tatarabuelo de Syaoran era hijo de madre China, y padre Inglés. Syaoran desciende de la parte de la madre, y Eriol de la parte del padre. Aunque no estoy segura si es que no era madre inglesa y padre chino, pero da igual. Las dos ramas siempre han mantenido contacto con la otra, al menos la familia de Eriol y Syaoran. En una fiesta de las tantas que se han hecho, tía Yelan introdujo a Eriol a Syaoran. Es por eso que Eriol siempre le llama _'pequeño y lindo primo'_"

Mei Lin suspiró tristemente, haciendo que Sakura alzara la mirada. "Yo… lo siento– no sabía–"

"Nunca lo hubieras sabido, Sakura. No tenías manera para hacerlo. Nadie de la familia habla de esto, era como una regla silenciosa que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar ni a romper"

Tomoyo entró en el baño, interrumpiéndolas. Con ella, las tres mosqueteros también entraban, listas para preguntar, pero con un gesto rápido, Mei Lin las detuvo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer Mei Lin?" preguntó Sakura en un susurro. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

La morena suspiró. "No lo sé, Sakura, no lo sé. Lo peor sería que Syaoran decida volver a casa nuevamente"

Sakura palideció inmediatamente. "¿Qué?"

"Todo lo que ha pasado antes, me dice que Syaoran tiende a cerrarse en sí mismo y alejarse de todo aquello que pueda contener los malos recuerdos. Él nunca nos ha dicho de su estancia en Italia, todo por causa de esa chica. Lo que significa–"

"¿Qué se alejara de mi?" preguntó Sakura, exaltada. En un movimiento ágil, se puso de pie, tambaleante, decidida a ir en busca de Syaoran, pero una mano extendida de Tomoyo en su camino la detuvo. "Tomoyo, debo ir a hablar con él"

"Si entendí algo bien, Sakura, probablemente Syaoran no se estará sintiendo muy amigable. Y lo he visto enojado, Sakura" indicó Tomoyo con gesto impasible. "No te quiero cerca de él, si está molesto, y mucho menos si tuviste algo que ver con eso"

Sakura se volvió a Mei Lin en busca de apoyo, pero la morena negó con la cabeza suavemente.

Viendo el ambiente del club fuera de su sintonía, pronto, la decisión fue volver a casa. En el momento de que Sakura se vio frente al portal, Mei Lin se acercó a despedirse, posando el anillo en su palma.

Rápidamente, Sakura lo volvió a las manos de Mei Lin. "No lo quiero, si él no me lo devuelve, por favor–"

"No te preocupes, yo lo tendré a salvo" sonrió Mei Lin, abrazando a Sakura suavemente.

Al cerrar la puerta, lo único que Sakura pudo hacer, fue dejarse caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, aceptando las lágrimas que nublaban su vista y comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas rápidamente.

**X**

_Ha pasado más de una semana, y aún no he logrado hablar con Syaoran. Hasta el día anterior a nuestra ida al club, nunca se me había pasado por la mente, que Syaoran me ignorara. Pero después de lo que hice, no le culpo por hacerlo._

_Y ahora me pregunto en que estaríamos, si yo no hubiera sido tan tonta como para traer tantas dudas y recuerdos tristes entre nosotros._

_La boda se suponía sería el Miércoles entrante. Y Kami-sama, realmente no sé que pensar. Deseo tanto hablarle, poder retractarme de todo, pero no sé realmente que le diría, si pudiera hablar con él._

_Esto es una tontería. Debería simplemente ir a verlo._

_Exactamente lo que haré._

_Sábado (una semana después), 05.46 pm. _

**X**

La mujer tras el mesón de la recepción de Li Corp. alzó la vista al sentir pasos apresurados, como si alguien corriera. Pronto, una joven vestida de manera informal, se acercó al mesón, con la respiración agitada, y la mirada seria.

"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita?"

La joven tamborileó los dedos sobre el mesón, corriendo el cabello que caía sobre su rostro, mirando de lado a lado, antes de volver a mirar a la recepcionista. "Sí, gracias. ¿Puede decirme donde puedo encontrar al Sr. Li?"

"Se encuentra en una reunión en el piso veinte. Si tiene cita puede–"

La joven ya corría al elevador, sin prestar más atención.

El elevador tenía paredes de vidrio, dando vista al exterior, al centro de Tokio. Ni siquiera pensaba en que lentamente su subconsciente le renegaba el escaso espacio que tenía para moverse en el ascensor. Llevó una mano a su pecho mientras las tres personas junto a ella, le miraban extrañados. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Agitando la cabeza, se concentró en respirar profundamente y tratar de tranquilizarse, presionando el botón 20.

Una vez ahí, inhaló profundamente al sentirse nuevamente en espacio amplio. Una secretaria estaba en la entrada de lo que asemejaba un gran salón, con puertas de roble que separaban tres oficinas diferentes. Se notaba que debía ser el piso de alto rango, por la decoración y ambiente de silencio.

Cuando hubo recobrado la compostura, se arregló las ropas y caminó hacia la secretaria. "Discúlpeme, estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Li" mintió. La verdad no era una total mentira, porque _realmente _estaba ahí para ver a Syaoran. Que no tuviera una cita previa era algo completamente aparte.

"La oficina de al medio, pero ahora está en una reunión. ¿Puedo tener su nombre? Le comunicaré de su presencia si así lo desea"

Sabiendo que Syaoran no le permitiría presentarse ante él una vez supiera que estaba ahí, Sakura avanzó rápidamente hacia la oficina que le habían indicado.

"¡Señorita, no puede entrar ahí!" exclamó la secretaria, pero al ver que la joven hacía caso omiso de sus alegatos, se volvió al teléfono en su mesa, escuchando inmediatamente el bip, que anunciaba que había sido comunicada. "Sr. Li, una joven desea verlo, no pude detenerla"

Al otro extremo del piso, Sakura vio a la secretaria comunicar su presencia. La puerta frente a ella era de un color canela, sin ninguna inscripción que la denotara como la oficina de Syaoran. Respirando largamente, giró el pomo de bronce.

La voz de Syaoran vino monótonamente. "Mei Lin, te dije que estaba ocupado y que no vinieras–"

"No soy Mei Lin"

Ante ella, había una larga mesa de ébano, Syaoran sentado a la cabecera, con Josh a un lado y otro hombre vestido de traje formal. Tras de Syaoran, un largo ventanal enmarcaba la vista del atardecer en Tokio.

"Kudou-san, esta es Kinomoto Sakura" le introdujo Josh al otro hombre, con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Sakura. "…y cómo este trato ha sido cerrado, creo que deberíamos dejar a Li-san continuar con su trabajo"

El otro hombre asintió sin murmurar palabra, con un leve asentimiento hacia Sakura cuando pasó a su lado, antes que Josh cerrara la puerta tras de ellos, haciéndole un gesto de coraje a la chica.

Sakura suponía que lo que había hecho, él ya lo sabía.

"¿Quieres algo?" preguntó Syaoran, reclinándose en su asiento, atrayendo la mirada de Sakura sobre él. "¿Bueno?" insistió al ver que ella no se atrevía a hablar. "Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo"

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos, por primera vez sin entender que era lo que él sentía. "Necesito hablar contigo"

"_Estás_ hablando conmigo" indicó Syaoran.

Sakura suspiró suavemente, sabiendo que él estaba enojado, y que era su culpa. No podía ser de otra manera. "Yo…"

Las palabras murieron en su boca una vez se fijó en el ceño de Syaoran, los labios levemente fruncidos; y aquella aura imponente a su alrededor, más presente que nunca mientras se sentaba como el dueño de la corporación Li.

"…quiero decir, lo siento"

Syaoran permaneció en silencio, resultando que Sakura bajara la mirada, desesperanzada. "Si eso es todo, puedes irte"

La vio agitar la cabeza antes de caminar suavemente hasta llegar a sentarse a su derecha.

"No"

La afirmación no despertó ninguna otra respuesta, y ella parecía debatirse consigo misma. Unos minutos después de incómodo silencio, Sakura comenzó a juguetear con sus manos.

"Mei Lin me contó algo, sobre una chica–" comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo repentinamente al notar la fría mirada de Syaoran, la mirada que tan orgullosamente se había prometido, nunca estaría sobre ella. Pero ahora, él la miraba de esa exacta manera. "Y… sé que lo que hice no tiene justificación pero…" bajó la mirada, tímidamente. "…lo hice porque quiero conocerte. No sólo tu presente, sino también lo que ha ocurrido contigo antes, antes de que nos conociéramos. Tú sabes mis gustos, mis miedos y mis sueños, pero cada vez que me atrevo a incursionar sobre algo de tu vida previa, me reniegas"

Syaoran le miró, como si sus palabras no tuvieran ninguna conexión con él, haciendo que Sakura empuñara las manos.

"Y la verdad… me duele que no quieras que yo sepa lo que tal vez te ha hecho daño. Tú sabes sobre las cosas que me han dolido, sabes de Itashi, algo que ni siquiera Tomoyo sabe, entonces me pregunto… ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mi, como yo confío en ti?" nuevamente, Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus manos, fijándose en su reflejo en el vidrio que cubría la mesa. "Lo siento, si reaccione de la manera incorrecta, pero si hubieras sido sincero conmigo, no estaríamos en esta situación y–"

"Cómo tú dijiste" le interrumpió Syaoran, la voz algo áspera, profunda. "Hubo esta chica, pero ella sólo estuvo conmigo por lo que tengo. No necesitas saberlo, porque lo he dejado atrás, y ya no es importante.

Sakura se permitió cerrar los ojos ante la seriedad y el tono de firmeza en la voz leve de Syaoran. Hablaba bajo, pero su voz no dejaba de darle la certeza de que hablaba en serio.

"Me dijiste una vez, que yo no había superado a Itashi. Si no fuera por ti, no lo hubiera dejado ir…" Sakura alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Syaoran, alzando la voz levemente. "¿Por qué no aceptas que no lo has superado, por qué no puedes ser sincero conmigo?"

Syaoran entrecerró los ojos. "Porque no somos iguales. Tú necesitabas eso, yo decide olvidarla. Y lo hice" replicó.

"Sí, tal vez la olvidaste, sólo talvez" indicó Sakura, molesta. "Pero no lo has–"

"Lo olvidé" espetó Syaoran, interrumpiéndola. "Pero tú sólo estás haciéndome recordar. Deja mi pasado en paz¿quieres? No creo que te sea tan difícil"

"Sí lo es. ¿Por qué no entiendes?. No puedo estar contigo si sigues manteniéndome a oscuras, y escondiéndome cosas" exclamó Sakura, posando una mano sobre sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan. "Te dejo saber todo de mí, pero tú sólo me muestras lo que deseas… Estoy dispuesta a entregarte todo mi ser, todo…"

Syaoran esquivó mirar a Sakura, y se centró en la habitación ante sus palabras.

"Pero tú te mantienes como un extraño" susurró Sakura, finalmente.

Cuando miró a Syaoran, éste tenía los ojos cerrados, ambas manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón.

"Una vez…" murmuró. "…le dije que estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo lo que tenía, todo lo que era, si sólo me decía que las cosas que Mei Lin me había dicho, eran mentira. Si sólo me decía que lo que Mei Lin había oído, eran rumores, simples rumores creados para evitar que nos casáramos"

Syaoran suspiró largamente, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los esmeraldas de Sakura fijos en él.

"Soroki Katsumi, se llamaba. Sobrina de mi mentor, y prima del hombre que estaba conmigo y Josh, hace unos momentos. La conocí en mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Era agradable, o al menos todos pensaban eso"

Sakura se mordió el labio fuertemente, notando como los ojos ámbar de Syaoran, aunque fijos en los suyos, parecían perdidos en el pasado.

"La encontré nuevamente en una fiesta un año después, y comenzamos a salir. Dos años después, cuando tomé posición en la empresa, tuve que viajar a Italia, en un viaje de negocios y reconocimiento, y ella decidió ir conmigo, alegando que hace mucho no viajaba y que deseaba estar conmigo" los ojos de Syaoran se entrecerraron nuevamente, negando con la cabeza. "Los Li somos personas criadas para no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, pero… ella era una gran actriz. Le llevó tiempo hacerme creer que me amaba, pero luego de dos años, y casi seis meses antes de mi cumpleaños, le propuse matrimonio"

Sakura se llevó una mano al cuello, sorprendida. Syaoran notó su reacción, y algo similar a una sonrisa burlesca se hizo paso a sus labios.

"Sí, pensé que eso lograría calmar a mi madre, puesto que ya era hora que comenzara a correr la compañía, pero para tomar todo el control, debía estar comprometido. Y la verdad, realmente pensé que Katsumi congeniaría con mi familia, además, ya creía que la amaba en ese momento. Que ingenuo… " murmuró lo último más para sí mismo que para Sakura y suspiró pesadamente. "Un día antes de volver a Hong Kong salí a terminar unos negocios, y me apresuré a volver al hotel, porque habíamos decidido volver a China y casarnos. Pero, apresuré los negocios, decidiendo que podríamos volver a China antes de lo previsto, así le daríamos una sorpresa, casándonos al día siguiente. Pero llegué antes de lo que le había prometido, y cuando la escuché hablar por teléfono, decidí no hacer ruido"

Syaoran se levantó del asiento con lentitud, y le dio la espalda a Sakura, frente al ventanal con vista a Tokio. Su mirada se fijó en las calles bajo él, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sakura le observaba en silencio.

"Ella hablaba realmente con su amante, diciéndole que cuando se convirtiera en la esposa del dueño de Li Corp. encontraría la forma de divorciarse de mí, escapando con una buena suma de dinero, y cómo se encontraría con él. Era de lo mismo de lo que Mei Lin me había advertido un año atrás, pero esa vez yo había renegado y cuando Katsumi me dijo que todo eran mentiras, yo volví con ella, haciendo caso omiso de los ruegos de Mei Lin por romper con Katsumi, aun cuando tenía dudas. Pero en ese momento, cuando la escuché yo mismo, me di cuenta de que Mei Lin decía la verdad, y que mis dudas eran certezas. Katsumi y yo discutimos, discutimos como nunca habíamos discutido, hasta el punto en que trató de convencerme de que en realidad estaba engañando al otro tipo, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo que realmente era"

Sakura observó a Syaoran reír para sí mismo de manera irónica, aún de pie frente a las ventanas abiertas, mientras el viento revolvía el cabello achocolatado y hacía sus mechones cubrir sus ojos.

"No me duele el que me haya engañado sólo por mi dinero, sino la manera en que me hizo creer que realmente estábamos enamorados, y que se dio el trabajo de engañarme hasta el punto de que meses atrás habíamos comenzado a dormir juntos. Lo que más me desagrada, es que ella fue la primera chica con la que dormí, y no fue recíproco…"

Cuando él terminó de hablar, Sakura estaba sin palabras. Estaba segura de que Itashi la había herido mucho, pero al menos, no habían llegado a ese punto. Entonces, Mei Lin tenía razón, y Syaoran sí había dado todo de sí mismo.

Con su mirada en él, por alguna razón, de pie frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y el viento revolviendo su cabello mientras una mirada lejana, Syaoran parecía aún más apuesto.

"Sya–"

"Estaba enojado. Conmigo mismo, por haber caído tan fácilmente en tal mentira" continúo Syaoran. "Molesto con todo, que de alguna manera, me desquité…" pausando, Syaoran buscó las palabras correctas para hablar, mientras sentía la mirada de Sakura en sí mismo. "…Tuve otras relaciones, después de ellas. Pero, no fue mejor que lo que Katsumi me había hecho, porque la verdad, no me involucraba con ellas sino para dejarlas" con un suspiro, Syaoran agitó la cabeza, renegándose a sí mismo. "No debería haberme atrevido a proponerte–"

Se vio interrumpido cuando Sakura se levantó bruscamente. "Ni lo digas. No quiero que pienses eso" indicó, caminando hacia él. Trató de tocarle, pero Syaoran negó con la cabeza, con una mano en alto.

"Tienes razón, no me conoces"

"No, sólo no conozco tu pasado. Conozco lo que eres ahora" corrigió Sakura. "Y lo que me cuentas no tiene efecto, no me hace pensar diferente de ti. Y aún me siento igual respecto a ti"

Syaoran evitó su mirada y volvió a centrarse en las calles. "Katsumi volvió a Hong Kong por mí unos meses después. Sedujo a uno de los guardias para poder entrar, pero no logró hablar conmigo. Mei Lin la interceptó, y la echó de la mansión, prohibiéndole volver. La verdad es que estaba sin hombre, sin dinero, sin casa, sin nada, había perdido el encanto de cuando la conocí"

Una pausa, nuevamente, sin que ninguno se atreviera a romper el silencio por unos minutos.

"Después de verla, todo lo que había olvidado, me hizo sentir despecho contra ella, y volví a verla en uno de los club donde Eriol y yo solíamos concurrir antes. Yo estaba con una chica que había conocido semanas antes. No planeaba tener nada con ella, pero resultó que Katsumi nos había seguido hasta el club" explicó Syaoran, empuñando las manos. "Trató de armar un escándalo, de cómo yo debía volver con ella… pero la callé, diciéndole que planeaba casarme en algún momento, pero no con ella, sino con la chica que había conocido antes. No supe cómo pero después habíamos llegado al apartamento de esta chica, y ella estaba pidiéndome explicaciones"

Syaoran cerró la ventana frente a él, apoyando una mano en el vidrio.

"La besé y le explique que era solo para engañar a Katsumi y de inmediato la chica me dio un golpe. Me gritó cosas, que de alguna manera, lograron hacerme reconsiderar lo que había estado haciendo sobre jugar con otras mujeres solo por Katsumi, porque al fin y al cabo, me hacía tan despreciable como ella"

Sakura alcanzó la mano de Syaoran en un intento por silenciarlo, pero el roce pasó desapercibido para Syaoran.

"Hice… una promesa, si así quieres llamarlo. Nunca tocar una mujer, nunca enamorarme. No hablaba con ninguna mujer que fuera mi madre, mis hermanas, Mei Lin, Tomoyo, y la última chica que seduje. Su nombre es Kiara, y se convirtió en una buena amiga después de que fuera la primera que realmente supiera lo que había pasado en Italia. Fue por ella que conocí a Josh, porque son hermanos. Siempre mantuve contacto con ella, quizás mucho más que con Mei Lin, aunque luego de sacar su carrera de arqueóloga, decidió irse a Egipto"

Notándolo perdido en recuerdos, Sakura se acercó a él. "¿Syaoran?"

Syaoran bajó la mirada puesto que ella era más baja, y sólo entonces noto que afirmaba su mano.

"¿Puedes perdonarme?"

La respuesta fue inmediata. "No tengo nada que perdonarte"

Sakura apretó su mano firmemente por unos momentos. "Sí, sí tienes. Siento que te haya hecho recordar esto…"

"Según tú, no lo he superado" indicó Syaoran, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Syaoran, yo–"

"He actuado peor incluso de lo que Katsumi hizo…" indicó él, frunciendo el ceño. "Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, ni siquiera deberías estar tomándome la mano"

Sakura afirmó su mano con más firmeza, impidiéndole que la retirara. "Itashi me hirió cuando me engaño, pero eso no se acerca a lo que esa mujer te hizo, y lamento haber roto nuestro compromiso por mis caprichos, pero no sabía… no sabía que esto te había pasado"

"No tienes que sentirlo" objetó Syaoran. "Entiendo si ahora no quieres–"

"No, Syaoran, tú no entiendes" indicó Sakura suavemente. "Lo que quiero decir, es que me sentía orgullosa de ser la mujer que amabas, y me sentía la más afortunada siendo tu prometida. Pero por lo que te hice pasar, entiendo si no me quieres ya. La verdad, es que todo fue porque tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, porque eres el mejor hombre con el que me he cruzado"

"Después de todo… ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí, después de saber lo que he hecho?"

"Lo hiciste porque te hicieron daño, y no te culpo, no podría hacerlo" explicó Sakura. "No podría"

Syaoran mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella, mientras Sakura comenzaba a buscar alguna otra forma de hacerle ver sus razones.

"Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres" dijo Syaoran, suavemente haciendo que Sakura le mirara fijamente. "No recuerdo cómo se llamaban, cuantas fueron, ni mucho menos cómo las seduje. Sólo recuerdo que no me dolía engañarlas, hacerlas creerme, y luego dejarlas como si nada. ¿Qué tan bien puedes pensar de un hombre que hace eso?"

Sakura permaneció en silencio, sin saber que contestar, y Syaoran soltó su mano, dejando la oficina sin una palabra más.

Pero ella ya había visto el dolor en sus ojos debido a los recuerdos, la ironía que había sentido cuando hablo de su promesa, cómo había cruzado la tristeza al recordar que había jugado con otras mujeres, cómo se reprimía al hablar sobre matrimonio.

Y todo por una mujer. Eso le había dado su personalidad fría, y por ende, su fama de insensible.

Sakura se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado Syaoran, y llevó ambas manos a su rostro, cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

**X**

_Entonces, finalmente sé lo que Syaoran escondía._

_En síntesis… Syaoran conoció una chica para su cumpleaños 16, cuando la volvió a encontrar a sus diecisiete, salieron y se enamoraron, pero era todo un engaño de esta chica… Katsumi algo. Syaoran debía ir a un viaje a Italia por negocios, y ella le acompañó._

_Su madre, Yelan, deseaba que Syaoran se casara para que tomará posesión de la empresa, y Syaoran, creyendo que él y Katsumi estaban enamorados, le propuso matrimonio. Mei Lin tiempo atrás le había dicho de las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer, pero, después de un tiempo, Katsumi convenció a Syaoran de que era un malentendido._

_Habían comenzado a dormir juntos meses atrás, cuando Syaoran, tratando de complacerla porque ella quería casarse luego, apresuró los negocios y volvió al hotel, donde la encontró hablando con su amante. Fue entonces que Syaoran se volvió más frío e introvertido, o más de lo que Mei Lin dice que era antes. La mujer, Katsumi trató de volver con Syaoran, pero no lo logró, y Syaoran se desquitó descargando su rabia, jugando con otras mujeres. Hasta que Kiara, la última chica con la que se involucró, le hizo ver la realidad._

_Y ahora, yo le he obligado a recordar todo. Yo, quien de todas las personas, debería haber sabido que cuando te hiere la persona que quieres, lo más que deseas es olvidar._

_Debería haber sabido._

_Pero en vez de eso, sólo le añadí más dolor a él. Estaba tan encaprichada pensando en todo lo que Syaoran habría vivido, que no me di cuenta cuánto estaba hiriéndolo en el proceso. Desde esa mañana que me pregunto sobre que pensaba de nuestra boda, y yo comencé a preguntarle porque dudaba de esto, que había estado hiriendo a Syaoran, sin darme cuenta. Que si pudiera patearme a mi misma, lo haría con tanta voluntad._

_No podía ser feliz simplemente sabiendo que me amaba, no. Tenía que ir diciendo que deseaba conocerlo, y lo herí al hacerlo…_

_Y así suena el teléfono de nuevo. Por favor insertar tono sarcástico aquí, gracias. Gah._

_Odio la propaganda. Y odio esta sensación que he tenido, cómo si a cualquier momento voy a caer enferma._

_Domingo, 09.23 pm._

**X**

Una semana después de ese domingo, Sakura estacionaba el auto en la costa, cerca de Tokio, a principios del Bosque de Sakura. Sin fijarse, había un Jaguar negro aparcado en el otro extremo del camino.

Caminó lentamente hacia el lugar dónde había estado de pie en el momento que Syaoran se le había declarado, y se mantuvo ahí, de pie frente al mar, cerrando los ojos al sentir la fría brisa del mar golpear suavemente su rostro y su cuerpo, los mechones canela cayendo sin descanso sobre sus ojos cerrados mientras el viento jugueteaba entre su cabello, meciendo su ligero vestido.

El océano estaba calmo, la marea alta, y el atardecer en todo su resplandor con los rojos, naranjos y amarillos mezclándose de forma única junto al sol. El viento llevaba un aroma salado, y era tibio y frío a la vez. Sentía cómo el tiempo pasaba lentamente, mientras el atardecer comenzaba a desaparecer, y el viento perdía su calidez, rápidamente el frío contrastando con la calidez de su cuerpo.

Llevando ambas manos a sobar sus brazos, sintió un peso extraño caer sobre sus hombros, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera al súbito contacto.

Sabía la razón.

Inhaló profundamente el aroma de especias, sándalo, y algo más que no lograba reconocer… No sabía exactamente que era esencia masculina, pero sí tenía la certeza de que le gustaba.

"Debería haber sabido que te encontraría aquí" murmuró, con los ojos cerrados aún.

"¿Cómo supiste que era yo?" le escuchó preguntar, y sonrió suavemente.

"Porque una vez dijiste que solo nosotros dos sabíamos de este lugar. Y segundo, porque tienes un aroma en especial que podría reconocer en cualquier parte… aunque no sepa exactamente que es"

La respuesta directa no causo una en él.

Syaoran le observó, como el viento jugueteaba entre sus cabellos, y el vestido se ajustaba a su figura, como los mechones más cortos cubrían sus ojos… todo dándole un cierto aire de ingenuidad y perfección.

"Y…" comenzó él, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos, fijándose en el océano frente a ella. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Realmente, Sakura no sabía que hacía en ese lugar, simplemente había sentido ganas de escapar de la ciudad. "Responderé si puedo preguntarte lo mismo"

"Claro"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

La respuesta de Syaoran era imprecisa. "Pensando. Caminando. Nada realmente"

"Siempre dices nada cuando es algo importante…" indicó Sakura suavemente, sin rencor en su voz. "Creo que estoy por la misma razón. La ciudad parecía muy ruidosa"

Él no replico.

"Trate de llamarte, pero no logre comunicarme"

Syaoran hizo un sonido de que lo sabía. "No respondí llamados"

"Necesitaba hablarte"

"Lo sé"

"Entonces, qué…" Sakura le ojeo por primera vez, de pie a su lado. Syaoran usaba unos pantalones holgados y una camisa delgada de color negra, con los brazos cruzados y mirada en el atardecer… se veía de alguna manera, diferente.

Después de todo, desde que lo había conocido en el ascensor, Syaoran siempre había tenido en sus ojos una cierta de fortaleza y una imponencia que se mezclaba en la profundidad del color ámbar. Había un cierto fuego por el deseo de probarse a si mismo en sus ojos… que verle ahora con los ojos perdidos y casi inexpresivos, le dolía.

"No importa" añadió finalmente, esquivando la mirada.

Syaoran a su lado hizo un movimiento de cabeza, aún ajeno a ella. Sabía que en algún momento llegarían de nuevo al tema de su ruptura, pero por el entretanto, el silencio entre ellos, parecía la mejor opción, entre traer un tema incómodo e irse del lugar.

Sabía que no podría irse sin una respuesta clara, hoy.

"Perdóname" dijo Sakura con un suspiro, atrayendo la mirada de Syaoran. "De todas las personas debería haber sabido lo que es ser herido, pero no pensé en lo que te haría sentir y te sólo te herí más"

Syaoran se encogió de hombros. "Quizás necesitaba alguien que me hiciera ver la realidad de lo que sucedió y de lo que hice"

"Tal vez, pero sólo fue una manera de reaccionar" señaló Sakura. "Yo también hice locuras cuando me enteré que todo el tiempo Itashi estaba con otra chica"

"Lo que yo hice no fueron locuras, fue crueldad" indicó Syaoran firmemente.

Decidiendo no presionarle más, Sakura volvió la mirada al frente. "Si tú lo dices"

Presionando la chaqueta negra sobre si misma, Sakura pensó en como el viento se había vuelto tan frío como para hacerla tiritar. Luego, su mente divago hacia la fecha.

Miércoles.

Dejo escapar una leve risa. "¿Sabes que es gracioso?"

Él le miró.

"Que íbamos a casarnos un miércoles, el mismo día en que mi padre falleció. Y ahora estas fechas–" se detuvo en seco, dejando morir su risa sin propósito. No sabía si Syaoran aun deseaba estar con ella, y no lo presionaría. No le diría que esas fechas significarían tristeza y alegría.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada…" dijo, haciendo un lado el tema, pero luego recapacitando. "Bueno, no es 'nada' exactamente, no mentiré, pero no sé si debería decírtelo, entonces… lo haré cuando sepa como te sientes"

Esconder las cosas entre ellos, había sido comprobado que no era algo realmente inteligente. Y Sakura no continuaría con el círculo.

"¿Cómo me siento sobre qué?"

"Simple: todo"

Syaoran le miró, centrándose en ella, y en cómo su deseo por abrazarla casi estaba haciéndole perder el control. Notó cómo su cuerpo tiritaba levemente debido al frío, cómo sus ojos esmeraldas no brillaban alegremente como siempre, y finalmente, cómo sus labios rosas se entreabrían para respirar.

Parecía irreal que su personalidad pudiera ser tan hechizante como para impedirle mirar otra mujer, o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, o simplemente impedirle pensar racionalmente. Y ese efecto de Sakura, más su cuerpo, era algo casi imposible de soportar.

No necesitaba eso, no en esos momentos. No necesitaba– pero ya lo estaba haciendo. Su belleza inminente entonces, sólo hacía desearle besarla aún más. Pero él había hecho cosas que ahora ella sabía, y que ciertamente le quitarían algo de su inocencia… algo que él no deseaba hacer, y así, se instó a si mismo obligarse a alejarse. Era lo que había hecho desde esa noche en el club, alejarse de Sakura.

Necesitaba alejarse, porque su cercanía sólo le hacía sentir aún más culpa, aún más culpa por su pasado, y por querer estar junto a ella, una mujer demasiado inocente como para estar con él.

Sakura observó a Syaoran mirarla fijamente, perdido en pensamientos, antes de que sus ojos ámbar bajaran a observar sus labios por unos instantes. Instantes que bastaron para acelerar su respiración ante la percepción de siquiera pensar en que Syaoran quisiera besarla… Besarla tanto como ella deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba, y con suerte, escucharle decir lo mismo.

Sintiéndose falta de aliento, entreabrió sus labios un poco más, haciendo que Syaoran mirara en otra dirección unos segundos más.

Observando a Sakura entreabrir sus labios, era demasiado. Si no se alejaba ahora, si no ponía algo de distancia entre ellos, sabía que terminaría por perder control, por abrazarla, por–

"Tengo que irme"

"¿Por qué?"

La pregunta era inesperada, así como la confusión de Sakura ante el hecho. "Sólo… tengo qué" explicó sin detalles, y en el momento de darse vuelta, una mano de Sakura en su brazo le detuvo. "¿Acaso no me oíste el Lunes? Yo… No te quiero a mi lado"

Tal vez una mentira para alejarla no estaría mal.

"Qué pena, porque quiero estarlo"

La voz de Sakura a sus espaldas, le hizo bajar la mirada hasta su mano. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Realmente quieres que responda eso?" preguntó Sakura, de manera tenue. "No sé como te sientes, pero sé lo que yo quiero"

"Que no soy lo que te mereces, eso es lo que siento" indicó Syaoran simplemente, haciendo que Sakura cerrara fuertemente los ojos, a sus espaldas. "Después de todo lo que he hecho… ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio podría estar conmigo?"

"Debo ser la mujer con menos juicio entonces, porque yo quiero a este hombre a mi lado"

Syaoran se volteó, con una respuesta en sus labios, pero Sakura frunció el ceño, alzando la otra mano y silenciándolo.

"No, no quiero escucharlo" dijo firmemente, con molestia visible. "No quiero que digas que no eres lo que merezco, porque sí lo eres; y si alguien dice lo contrario es una idiotez. Syaoran, por favor… lo que hiciste, no es justificable, pero si es comprensible. Si cualquiera de las chicas que– estuvieron contigo supieran porque lo hacías, todas reaccionarían como Kiara lo hizo"

"Yo–"

"Créeme, lo sé"

Syaoran suspiró una vez sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los esmeraldas de Sakura.

"Las cosas no son tan simples"

"Sí, sí lo son. Deja de culparte, Syaoran, ya ha sido suficiente, yo lo sé. Confía en mi"

"Te creo" murmuró Syaoran, haciendo que Sakura suspirara con una leve sonrisa.

"Bien"

Unos minutos después de más silencio, Sakura tragó el nudo en su garganta. "¿Syaoran?" llamó, haciendo que Syaoran se volviera a ella. "¿Podrías, por favor… abrazarme?"

Syaoran hesitó, solo entonces notando en los ojos de Sakura, que ella –como él– no podía resistirlo más tampoco. Respirando fuertemente, la atrajo suavemente hacia él, inmediatamente notando algo brillar en su sonrisa.

En el momento que Syaoran se permitió abrazarla con más fuerza, Sakura sintió unas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, y abrazó su torso masculino, afirmando la tela de la camisa negra en sus manos con algo semejante a la desesperación; mientras Syaoran enlazaba una mano entre los cabellos de su nuca.

Syaoran sintió el femenino aroma de cerezas rodearle por completo luego de días sin ella, y luego, lágrimas tibias caer en su cuello. Cerró sus ojos, abrazándola fuertemente, en un intento desesperado por olvidar todo lo concerniente a Katsumi, catalogándolo como un mal sueño, una pesadilla junto a todo el tiempo que había perdido por ella.

Pesadilla que había terminado con Sakura. La ingenua, exótica y dulce joven a quien había aprendido amar rápidamente; quien le había hecho olvidar en tan solo dos semanas su promesa sobre no volver a tocar otra mujer, sobre no creer en enamorarse más. Sakura le había arruinado los planes con unan sólo mirada.

Pero no lo lamentaba.

Sakura presionó su frente en el cuello de él, y fue traído abruptamente a la realidad. Estaba fría. Syaoran se alejo de ella suavemente, sintiendo su frente con una mano, mientras Sakura le miraba confusa. "¿Estás enferma?. Te llevaré donde Tomoyo, quizás–"

"No…" objetó Sakura. "Déjame estar contigo, por favor.

Allí estaba nuevamente, después de todo lo que sabía, aún deseando estar con él… pero se trataba de Sakura, y no podría negarle algo a esa mujer demasiado especial, demasiado diferente. Suspirando, se alejó de ella, guiándola suavemente hacia su auto. Hizo nota mental de preguntarle a Eriol o alguno de sus amigos que volviera a buscar el auto de Sakura.

La recostó gentilmente en el asiento negro, cuando Sakura cerró los ojos, y finalmente notó como su respiración se aceleraba, el frío en su frente pronunciándose. Cerró la puerta una vez se sentó junto a ella, observando su rostro pálido con las mejillas rojas, ojos cerrados, respirando trabajosamente.

"Hace frío…" le escuchó murmurar, e inmediatamente colocó el aire acondicionado, en el extremo de calor. Rápidamente, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa, y se arremango las mangas… en primavera, estar con la calefacción no era de su preferencia. Pero era por Sakura…

Notándola alzar una mano para llevarla hacia la rendija del aire, frunció el ceño. No había querido demostrárselo, pero aún estaba preocupado… era la mujer que amaba, después de todo.

Tomó el celular que permanecía frente al freno de mano, y marcó rápidamente. "Eriol…"

Sakura frunció el ceño al escucharle hablar.

"No tengo tiempo para eso" espetó. "Quiero que vayas por la autopista y vuelvas en la salida 65, entonces toma la carretera 54. Encontrarás el bosque del que te hablé… Lleva a Tomoyo contigo para que pueda manejar tu auto de vuelta, necesito que manejes el de Sakura hacia mi apartamento" una pausa. "No se está sintiendo bien… te explicaré luego"

En el momento que colgó, todo frente a los ojos de Sakura se volvió negro.

**X**

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, llevando una mano a su frente para calmar el mareo que su súbita acción le había causado. Una mano en su hombro le obligó suavemente a recostarse.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Syaoran, entonces.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Extraña, mareada. ¿Estoy en tu pieza?" preguntó Sakura, sólo entonces enfocando la mirada en la gran pieza de tonos verdes. Él asintió. "Ah, l olvidé, mi auto–"

"Eriol va por él, no te preocupes"

Casi en coordinación, el timbre sonó. Syaoran le dirigió una mirada de conocimiento, y salió de la habitación.

Momentos después, vino la voz algo apagada de Eriol. "Tienes razón, que paraíso. No hay dudas de porque lo querías todo para ti y Sakura"

De alguna manera, Sakura supo que el novio de su prima sonreía inocentemente.

"Sí, hazte un favor a ti mismo y cállate" vino la voz molesta de Syaoran.

"De acuerdo… mi lindo y pequeño primo"

A eso, Sakura se sonrío. No estaba segura de como, pero Eriol siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de Syaoran al ponerlo incómodo.

"Te mataría si no fueras mi primo…" Syaoran hizo una pausa repentina. "¿Has oído hablar de muerte accidental?"

Eriol rió por unos momentos. "De cualquier manera… ¿cómo esta la bella durmiente?. Tomoyo quería venir, pero pensé que si necesitaba descansar, Tomoyo posiblemente sería la peor ayuda…"

"¿Sabes que es la primera cosa inteligente que he escuchado venir de ti, hace meses?" preguntó Syaoran.

Sakura se vio incapacitada de ver la mirada molesta que Eriol le dirigía a su _querido_ primo entonces.

"Esta bien, despertó antes de que llegaras. Con suerte, se habrá dormido de nuevo"

Sakura sonrió ante eso. De ninguna manera se dormiría ahora, la curiosidad por saber que podrían hablar sobre ella cuando debía estar descansando.

"¿Y tú, que tal?"

"No lo sé" suspiró Syaoran, mientras Sakura entrecerraba los ojos. "En realidad… me confunde. Aún–"

"¿Aún quiere estar contigo?" terminó Eriol por él. "Bueno, si estuviera en tu caso, me olvidaría de todo lo que ha pasado antes, y comenzaría a vivir de nuevo junto a esa maravillosa señorita que tienes atrapada en tu habitación–– ¿Qué?. No me mires así, sabes que tengo razón. Sé la verdad, Syaoran, vi a Katsumi cuando estuvimos en ese club la última vez, en China… y lo mejor que te podría haber pasado es que te enteraras"

Ninguno de los dos hombres comentó nada, y Sakura sintió un suspiro.

"Imagina esto…" vino la voz de Eriol nuevamente. "Te casaste con Soroki y vienes con ella a la boda entre Tomoyo y yo. Conoces a Sakura, y –si fue el Destino– te enamoras de ella. Pero conociéndote, si estuvieras realmente engañado por Soroki, tratarías de olvidarte de ella, y lo ignorarías. Serías infeliz por el resto de tu vida, porque Soroki no te amaba, ni nunca podrá hacerlo. No podrías ser feliz así"

"Pero–" interrumpió Syaoran, pero Eriol hizo un sonido de desapruebo.

"¿Qué realidad es mejor, Syaoran, en serio?. Sabes que ésta. Sí, tiempo atrás te hicieron más daño del que cualquiera quisiera, pero serías más desafortunado y herido si nada de eso hubiera sucedido, si no te hubieras enterado de lo que Soroki deseaba realmente.

"Aún así…"

Syaoran dejo la frase colgando, y Eriol nuevamente tomó la palabra.

"Tienes a Sakura a tu lado, y ella _sí_ te ama, créeme. Conozco a Sakura tan bien como la palma de mi mano, que casi podemos llegar a odiarnos– No estoy bromeando. Pero cómo te dije, la conozco y puedo decirte que cada vez que la noto mirándote, sólo puedo ver cuanto quiere estar a tu lado…" dijo Eriol. "Y nunca vi eso cuando miraba a Soroki"

Sakura se sonrió ante las palabras de Eriol. En ese exacto momento, no lo odiaba en absoluto.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, o Tomoyo se volverá histérica. No la dejes ir, Xiao Lang, o cuando Mei Lin le cuente a tía Yelan, estará bastante molesta… y yo me aseguraré de eso. ¿Entendido?"

Por un momento la voz sonó tan diferente a la de Eriol, tan seria y profunda, que a Sakura le pareció que sonaba como el hermano de Syaoran… si es que hubiese tenido alguno.

"Como sea"

Sonó la puerta cerrándose, y Sakura esperó por el regreso de Syaoran, pero éste no volvió sino hasta unos diez minutos después, con una taza humeante en la mano.

"¿No deberías estar descansando?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aceptando el chocolate caliente que Syaoran le ofrecía. El teléfono les interrumpió pero Sakura se recostó contra el respaldo de la cama y observó a Syaoran hablar en voz baja.

Minutos después, Syaoran colgó con gesto contrariado, mirándola con una expresión en blanco. "Era Eriol, tengo que ir a la oficina, algo salió mal. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola?"

Sakura afirmó la taza entre sus manos con fuerza. "Si te digo que no… ¿te quedarás?"

Syaoran suspiró largamente. "Josh y Eriol también va, de hecho Eriol recibió la llamada minutos después de irse. Sólo será un momento" le tranquilizó, notando la mirada insegura de Sakura.

En el momento que Syaoran se levantó, Sakura atrapó la manga de Syaoran con una mano. "Por favor"

Syaoran se dejo caer a su lado, y posó su mano en uno de los hombros descubiertos de Sakura, tomando la taza de chocolate y dejándola en la mesa de noche. "Volveré en seguida" murmuró, besándole la frente con suavidad.

En un movimiento ágil, antes que Syaoran se levantara, Sakura le atrajo a si misma. No lo pensó dos veces, y no sabía si realmente lo había pensado, la verdad era que él estaba demasiado cerca como para dejarla pensar. Atrayéndolo por el cuello de la camisa, rozo sus labios con los de Syaoran, esperando que él cediera; y suspiró en el momento que Syaoran presionó sus labios con los de ella.

"Sakura–"

Por primera vez, en semanas, finalmente Syaoran había pronunciado su nombre.

Syaoran se separo con brusquedad, dándose cuenta de lo que un simple beso le causaba. Sabía que él lo amaba, y que lo quería, y estaba demasiado conciente de sus sentimientos hacia ella y de cómo también la deseaba, incluso más de lo que ella podría darse cuenta. Pero _eso _no debía pasar, no ahora, no después de todo lo que había sucedido… y los ojos de Sakura centrándose en él de manera hambrienta no estaba ayudándole a controlarse.

"¿No piensas que después de todo–?"

Sakura deseó por un momento golpearle, pero se contuvo y posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Syaoran. "Yo te amo, la pregunta es… ¿y tú?" susurró, sentándose frente a él.

Syaoran fijo su mirada en ella, con los ojos esmeralda atrayéndole fuertemente a fundirse en ella. Llevando una mano a sus mejillas sonrojadas, asintiendo con vehemencia. "Ya sabes la respuesta"

Sakura sonrió, recordando. Había tenido miedo de no ser suficiente para él en _cierta_ manera hace unas semanas, pero ahora, parecían meses… y recordó.

…_si tu lo quieres y él a ti, eso hará que las cosas fluyan naturalmente…_

Sonrió nuevamente, inclinándose a besarlo, esperando seducirlo y atraerlo a su juego, esperando que él comprendiera su deseo e hiciera lo mismo. Él cumplió, llevando ambas manos a abrazar su cintura.

Momentos después, se separo nuevamente. "Creo que–"

Pero ella no le dejaba alejarse. Presionó sus labios en los de él, esta vez más insistentemente.

"No pienses" indicó firmemente, haciendo que finalmente, Syaoran sonriera, negando con la cabeza.

"Eriol y Josh tendrán que bastarles" murmuró, suavemente reclinándola sobre la cama.

"Apaga tu celular" susurró Sakura, desconectando el teléfono en la mesa de noche mientras Syaoran hacía lo que le había pedido.

Syaoran observó a Sakura frente a él, sintiéndose extraño en el momento que quitó el vestido que ella llevaba encima antes de tirarlo en el suelo; observando por segunda vez el cuerpo desnudo de ella frente a él, que ciertamente no sería jamás el de una modelo reconocida, pero que a sus ojos, no podría ser más angelical. Por alguna razón, se sintió más nervioso incluso de lo que Katsumi le había hecho sentir juntando todas las noches que habían compartido.

Sakura sonrió de manera maliciosa, y respiró en su oído. "No hesites" susurró, antes de comenzar a desabotonar la camisa negra que llevaba, y quitarla del camino. Una vez la camisa permanecía junto al vestido, Sakura le abrazó fuertemente. "Te deseo…"

Eso fue el suficiente coraje que necesitó para besarla con propiedad.

Sakura se sonrío mentalmente mientras Syaoran la besaba, sabiendo que él era el indicado para ella. Siempre había estado esperando su príncipe verde, y aquí estaba finalmente. Y era verde. Bastante verde, en realidad.

Su sonrisa se hizo pasó a sus labios al escuchar finalmente un "te amo" de entre los labios de Syaoran, presionados en su piel. Ante las nuevas sensaciones que Syaoran comenzaba a despertar en ella, no pudo evitar que sus uñas se presionaran sobre la piel torneada de él, y un leve sonido de contento escapó sus labios en el momento que Syaoran presionó sus labios con los de ella, suave y lentamente.

"Y yo a ti…" replicó en voz baja, de manera íntima, su mirada esmeralda cruzándose con la apasionada ámbar de Syaoran. "…_Pequeño Lobo_"

Sólo la noche y las estrellas fueron testigos de la demostración de devoción y amor entre los dos amantes, mientras la Luna llena reinaba sobre la oscuridad.

**xXx**

_Y daría la eternidad para tocarte, porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera  
Eres lo más cercano al cielo que jamás estaré y no quiero ir a casa, justo ahora_

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento, y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Cuando tarde o temprano, termina… Sólo no quiero extrañarte esta noche_

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto… Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

_Y no puedes luchar contra las lágrimas que no vienen o el momento de verdad en tus mentiras  
Cuando todo se siente como en las películas, sangras sólo para saber que estas vivo_

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea, porque no creo que entiendan  
Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto… Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

**X**


End file.
